Boring
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Ella es Robin... ¡Devil Robin! Y necesita curar su aburrimiento pero su incursión en el mundo de los humanos le deparará mucho más. Algo nunca antes vivido... de corazón.
1. Chapter 1

**Boring**

Uno podría llegar a pensar que por encontrarte en el lugar que te mereces, el que te has ganado luego de toda una existencia siguiendo tu personal manera de pensar, serías de lo más feliz y completo. En ocasiones puede ser el caso pero en otras, muchísimas otras, resulta ser todo lo contrario. Y esto es algo que afecta tanto a buenas personas como a… bueno, no tan buenas aunque, no por ello, deban ser consideradas _malas_.

Una de estas _personas_, o sería mejor dicho referirse como personaje, responde, si le apetece responder cuando llamas por ella, al nombre de Robin, Devil Robin para ser más precisos. Y lo de "Devil" no es ningún tipo de apodo si no que resulta ser una verdadera diablesa, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Devil Robin responde físicamente a una esbelta mujer de gran atractivo físico, en su metro ochenta y ocho centímetros de altura, y largo cabello negro que nunca se opaca al no perder su brillo natural, ¿o sería mejor decir antinatural? Sus labios rojos rubí parecerían pintados y, aunque así fuera, lo eran con la sangre más pura y virginal en lugar de un simple pintalabios. Sus largos y afilados colmillos siempre se mostraban al sonreír o al hablar logrando mostrar ese diabólico aspecto cargado de sensualidad con el que podrían llegar a subestimarla. Sobre su cabeza, justo por encima de su flequillo, surgían un par de simples cuernos de unos diecisiete centímetros sin ningún tipo de aristas o malformaciones siendo lisos y muy suaves al tacto. De su espalda, justo a la altura de sus omóplatos, surgían un par de alas semejantes a las que poseían los murciélagos aunque, en el caso de Devil Robin, eran la extensión de unos brazos extra bastante particulares.

Su vestuario, más habitual, consistía en una minifalda tan negra como su cabello y que permitía una excelente visión de sus largas piernas junto a un corsé que se anudaba por el centro del mismo y que, como no podía ser de otra manera, hacía resultar su exuberante busto, que gastaba noventa y nuevo centímetros.

Por difícil que pudiera parecer Devil Robin poseía un olor natural a flores pero, para sorpresa de todos, no de flores marchitas o, directamente, muertas si no todo lo contrario. Por eso era considerada la bella _Flor_ del Infierno.

Makai no Shan Hana.

Pero, como toda hermosa flor, Devil Robin también poseía sus propias _espinas_ con lo que había que tratar de andar con sumo cuidado al tratar con ella porque lo último que uno quisiera es encontrarse como objetivo de su furia. Y lo peor era cuando se encontraba aburrida sin saber muy bien a qué dedicar su tiempo, y tener la eternidad para uno resulta ser demasiado tiempo para caer en una espiral de aburrimiento.

Dos docenas de demonios muertos más tarde decidió que no estaría nada mal el darse una vuelta por el mundo de los humanos porque, además de resultar de lo más interesante, viendo los cambios que se suceden con el paso de las décadas, resulta ser la única fuente de almas para poseer y condenar a sufrimientos para toda la eternidad o, en el caso de Devil Robin, hasta que se aburra de ellas. Entonces las suele cambiar por algo que pudiera interesarle.

Claro que el salir del Infierno para acceder al mundo de los humanos no resultaba tan sencillo como cruzar una gigantesca puerta que ya permanecía abierta desde la visita más importante que jamás hubiera tenido el Infierno en toda su existencia. Bueno, en realidad sí era así de sencillo si no cuentas los formularios que había que cumplimentar en primer para que te dieran el permiso necesario. ¿Ciertamente no era el relleno eterno de formularios uno de los castigos presentes en uno de los círculos del Infierno? Porque, de no ser así, deberían pensarse seriamente el implantarlo. Dejando atrás diez segundos de sí misma para encargarse del papeleo Devil Robin despliega sus alas para sobrevolar el Aqueronte y dedicarle una sonrisa a Caronte que estaba transportando a un futuro par de nuevos condenados.

Lo curioso de la puerta del Infierno es que tiene esa inscripción tan manida en el lado de entrada pero ni una sola palabra en el otro lado aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué podrían poner si se supone que al final todos los que salen, por el motivo que sea, como ahora sucede con Devil Robin, al final tendrán que regresar? ¿**"No cerrar al salir"**?

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se encontraba en el mundo de los humanos? Pues ya hacía el suyo por lo que tenía que comprobar cuánto habían cambiado estos durante todo este tiempo porque, quién sabe, podrían haber cambiado lo suficientemente, para bien, de manera que ahora sean capaces de resistir las tentaciones usadas con la intención de conseguir, no arrebatarles, si no que les cediesen sus almas.

_Busquemos una primera prueba._

Su objetivo se fijó en una extraña embarcación, que en nada se parecía al barco que estaba anclado junto a ella y que tenía un mascarón de una enorme cabeza de pescado además de que la nave estaba construida de forma oval. Ciertamente era una nave de lo más particular. Tanto que en realidad se trataba de un restaurante flotante llamado Baratie.

Devil Robin aterrizó justo ante la puerta que llevaba al interior del restaurante de manera que su contorno destacaba con la luz del día pero ninguno de los clientes, y trabajadores, presentes en el restaurante le prestaron algún interés. Y no era porque no se lo mereciese, que lo hacía y bastante, si no porque nadie era capaz de verla o sentir su presencia si Devil Robin no lo quería.

Tomando posesión, no de una manera diabólica si no sentándose a ella, Devil Robin se sentó en una de las pocas mesas libres que había en el restaurante para dedicarse a _observar_ a todos los presentes antes de elegir a su objetivo-víctima.

—¿Qué tal tiene todo?

—Muy bien— respondió la muchacha ofreciéndole una sonrisa al rubio que, en lugar del camarero como muchos lo tomaban en primer lugar, resultaba ser el maître—. Arigatou por todo.

—¡Y qué lo digas!— no era solamente la amplia sonrisa, de lo más pervertida dirían algunos, si no que su mirada caía con todo descaro en el amplio escote que presentaba la muchacha—. Todo está muy bien.

Devil Robin no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, literalmente, ante aquella muestra de descarada lujuria que en el futuro mantendría al rubio de lo más _ocupado_ en el segundo círculo siendo arrastrado por otro tipo de tormentas de manera que su cuerpo resultase destrozado una y otra vez al envestir contra montañas. De seguro que ahí no se le formularía ningún pensamiento lascivo.

No iba a resultar ser ningún tipo de reto puesto que los lujuriosos siempre habían sido los blancos más sencillos desde el principio de los tiempos.

—¡Mellorine!— gritó todo emocionado el maître con palpitante corazón en su mirada cuando Devil Robin se hizo visible. Sin perder tiempo fue a atender su mesa—. Las estrellas del cielo esta noche no saldrán avergonzadas por no brillar con mayor belleza que lo hacen vuestros ojos.

—Arigatou— le agradeció Devil Robin ofreciéndole una generosa sonrisa que hizo las delicias del rubio.

—No, por favor. Yo soy quien debería dar las gracias por poder presenciar una belleza como nunca se ha visto en este mundo— y no andaba muy desencaminado—. Mi nombre es Sanji y soy su más humilde servidor para todo lo que se le ofrezca. Mis manos son suyas, todo mi amor…

—¿Su alma, _aruji-san_?— preguntó con aire inocente Devil Robin.

A Sanji casi se le salió el alma ante aquella manera de referirse a él. ¡Aruji! Por supuesto que para Sanji le estaba llamando marido aunque no fuera así para Devil Robin.

—Por supuesto que sí, mi hermoso ángel del Cielo— bueno, más o menos—. Mi alma es toda suya como también lo es…

—Sake.

—¿Nani?— aquello pilló a contrapié a Sanji.

—Me gustaría un poco de sake si no es mucha molestia— pidió con tanta dulzura que parecía estar bañada en caramelo. Algo que luego podría arreglarse, según la mente de Sanji, por supuesto.

Devil Robin ni tuvo tiempo para sentirse desatendida puesto que Sanji regresó raudo y veloz a su mesa con una bandeja donde le traía la botella de sake y el vaso para beberlo. Con gran diligencia le sirvió el primer trago.

—Kanpai— de un solo trago se bebió el sake relamiéndose con sumo cuidado y placer—. Delicioso— la mirada de Devil Robin, maliciosa como solamente ella podía poseerla, se centró en Sanji mientras alzó el vaso en su dirección para que se lo volviera a llenar.

—Me alegro de que sea de su gusto— respiró aliviado Sanji al ver que el sake era del agrado de Devil Robin—. Me habría dado algo si no la hubiera satisfecho como debiera.

—Hablando de darle algo. Usted me ofrece sus manos, tan valiosas, su amor e incluso su alma pero yo no le he podido ofrecer nada a cambio— dijo con voz apenada que la hacía sumamente adorable—. Me gustaría darle a cambio de todo lo que me ofrece. Su alma por…

—No hace falta que me dé nada porque en su presencia ya me siento más que bien pagado por poder…

—… ¿un chuu?— le sugerió Devil Robin mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

A Sanji casi se le salió el corazón ante aquella sugerencia aunque habría resultado mucho menos lascivo que la cara que se le puso ante la posibilidad de poder besar aquellos labios de rubí.

—¡Hai!

Demasiado sencillo. ¿Es qué la humanidad había ido cuesta abajo durante todos estos años que no se había pasado por este mundo?

—Su alma por… un chuu— repitió Devil Robin mientras le cogía de las manos a Sanji que le ofrecía sus labios—. Es un trato.

Pasaban los segundos y aquel beso prometido no llegaba por lo que Sanji abrió los ojos para encontrarse… ¡con que no había nadie ante él! Ni rastro de la hermosura de cabellos oscuros como la noche.

—¿Nani?— Sanji no entendía nada hasta que bajó su mirada a sus manos que se encontraban sujetando… ¿un vaso?—. ¿Sake?

Su alma por un _chuu_ había sido el trato pero Devil Robin no se estaba refiriendo a un beso si no a un sake. ¿Un alma por un trago de sake? Ciertamente había salido bien barata… si contamos que el sake lo puso el propio Sanji.

Una vez más Devil Robin sobrevolaba los cielos pero, en esta ocasión, con poco entusiasmo puesto que se sentía algo decepcionada por lo sencillo que le resultó el conseguir un alma luego de cierto tiempo alejada del mundo de los humanos. No es que se quejase realmente si no que no había sido ningún reto y tenía la impresión de que así sería con el resto de intentos porque, para bien aunque por desgracia para sus intereses, los seres humanos no habían mejorado en poder controlar sus deseos.

_Ese aroma… es el delicioso aroma resultante de una sangrienta matanza._

Sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo Devil Robin cambió su rumbo en dirección al origen de aquel, para sus gustos, delicioso aroma con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera levantarle el ánimo luego de tan sonora decepción con la sencilla adquisición de una nueva alma.

Al poco rato, aunque a bastante distancia del Baratie debido a que Devil Robin es capaz de volar a grandes velocidades, llegó al lugar de origen de donde procedía aquel aroma sangriento y se encontró con unas tres docenas de cadáveres recientes que, por las heridas mortales que presentaban, estaba bien claro que la causa de sus muertes se debía a un arma blanca.

—Katana— se dijo Devil Robin viendo un trozo roto de katana en el suelo con restos de sangre manchando la hoja—. Esta sí es un alma que merece ser recolectada.

Y hablaba en singular porque, a pesar del ingente número de cuerpos, solamente había un único enemigo que resultaba ser la única persona en pie, y viva, aparentemente sin un solo rasguño a pesar de la ardua batalla que se debió de haberse producido.

—¡Shimatta!— maldijo por lo bajo el kengou mientras observaba una de sus katana rotas—. Además tuvieron que ser dos las que se me tuvieron que romper. Ahora no me quedará otra salida que… tener que usar el ittou ryuu para pelear. Además de buscar un reemplazo para mis dos katana rotas, por supuesto— añadió de pronto como si se le hubiera podido haber olvidado ese punto tan importante.

_Así que busca dos katana para poder reemplazar las que se le rompieron_, Devil Robin no pudo evitar una maliciosa sonrisa. Tal vez no iba a resultar tan difícil como se le había pasado por la cabeza en primer lugar._ Ni siquiera será necesario engañarle si no que, con un simple trato, es más que probable que logre su alma._

Aunque era una pena puesto que Devil Robin estaba esperando encontrarse con un reto pero no parecía ser que lo fuera a encontrar con este kengou.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, kenshi-san?

Solamente fue el terminar de realizar la pregunta para que Devil Robin se encontrase bajo la amenaza de la última katana restante en perfecto estado. La katana y el brazo que la empuñaba y que precedían la dura, y asesina, mirada que le estaba ofreciendo aquel kengou peliverde.

—¿De dónde sales onna?— aunque no la perdía de vista con aquella intensa mirada, que si pensaba amedrentarla se llevaría una buena decepción, Devil Robin podía sentir como no se le escapaba ninguna zona de los alrededores en donde pudieran ocultarse alguien para emboscarle—. Hace un momento me encontraba solo— si no se contaba esa extraña sensación que le había estado perturbando su espíritu.

—Cierto es, kenshi-san. Y ahora me encuentro yo aquí— la tranquilidad con la que se mostraba Devil Robin no cuadraba con lo que uno podría esperarse de alguien que se encontrase en su situación—. También me gustaría decirte que no me gusta el que se me apunte con algo tan peligroso— dijo señalando la punta de la katana.

—No me has contestado— le recordó el kengou sin que bajase lo más mínimo la katana que apuntaba directamente al pecho de Devil Robin. A su corazón… o dónde debería encontrarse.

—Cierto pero crees qué esto es realmente necesario— le preguntó señalando la katana—. ¿Tan peligrosa te parezco?

Devil Robin se cogió de las manos colocándolas a su espalda mientras le ofrecía una mirada inocente al kengou cuyos ojos no titubearon en ningún momento.

—Las apariencias suelen engañar para los que se fían de ellas— le aseguró.

—Es cierto pero te aseguro de que no tengo la intención de hacerte ningún tipo de daño, kenshi-san. ¿Qué te parece si nos presentamos?— le preguntó pero sin esperar por la respuesta del kengou Devil Robin se presentó en primer lugar—. Mi nombre es Devil Robin.

El kengou enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquel nombre y estaba bien claro lo que significaba dicho gesto. Para fiarse de alguien con semejante nombre que asegura ser alguien inocente.

—Me llamo Roronoa Zoro— bramó el kengou para luego, y tras no perder de vista a Devil Robin, enfundó su katana. En realidad no hacía falta tenerla desenvainada puesto que sería capaz de desenvainarla antes de que Devil Robin pudiera siquiera parpadear.

—Es un auténtico placer conocerte, kenshi-san— Zoro no diría eso mismo—. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, ¿por qué has matado a toda esta _gente_?

Zoro se dedicaba a comprobar el estado de las espadas de sus enemigos pero ninguna se encontraba en buen estado a se adecuaba a sus necesidades. Ninguna katana. Iba a tener que conformarse con un par de sables pero no sería lo mismo.

—Trataron de matarme en primer lugar. Su último error en este mundo.

—¿Les estás robando luego de matarlos?— no es que le pareciera mal, lo contrario habría resultado de lo más hipócrita por su parte, si no que tenía curiosidad por lo que estaba haciendo.

—Se me rompieron dos katana y necesito reemplazarlas aunque aquí solamente puedo encontrar algo temporal— dijo mientras realizaba algunos mandobles con los sables para testarlos—. No hay otro remedio.

Tal vez sí lo hubiera pero, antes de que Devil Robin pudiera presentarle un trato mejor, se fijó en la única katana que llevaba Zoro. Una katana de una pieza y dos rotas, ¿cómo hacía para usar tres katana?

—¿La que llevas ahí se salvó por no haberla usado en el combate?

—No, se salvó porque tiene un mejor temple— le respondió sin molestarse en dirigirse a ella.

Aquello no parecía ser comprensible para Devil Robin.

—No lo entiendo. Las tres son katana, ¿qué diferencia puede haber entre ellas?

Zoro se detuvo un instante y volvió su rostro, de manera perezosa, hacia Devil Robin como si le fuera a responder pero luego de darle vueltas interiormente, bajo algún tipo de criterio que solamente él podría saber, decidió volver a lo suyo que, en estos momentos, era marcharse de aquí y continuar con su viaje. Pero había algo que se le estaba pasando.

—¿No piensas responderme, kenshi-san?

El kengou soltó un bufido contrariado, tanto por sus propios problemas como por la insistencia de Devil Robin.

—Tengo cosas que hacer como, por ejemplo, recordar quién de todos estos era el que tenía precio por su cabeza para poder tener algo de dinero para poder pagar meshi y alojamiento— aunque la parte del alojamiento no es que le quitase el sueño en realidad.

—Yo sé quién es— Zoro se volvió hacia la diablesa que le dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa que le dejaba bien claro cual sería el precio por dicha información—. ¿Qué diferencia puede haber entre esas katana?

No tenía otra salida, ¿verdad? No, ninguna.

—No solamente se debe a la habilidad de su forja si no en la manera en que ha sido empuñada desde que la han forjado— Devil Robin no parecía muy impresionada con aquello si no todo lo contrario pues parecía decepcionada por algún motivo—. Además que esta katana representa mucho más para mí pues cargo con el sueño de su anterior propietaria. Mi sueño, su sueño… y su alma.

La atención de Devil Robin cayó en la katana de blanca empuñadura mientras sus ojos se abrían denotando sorpresa por aquella revelación.

—¿Su alma?

Pero al estar concentrada en aquella katana no se percató del movimiento de Zoro corriendo en su dirección hasta que la katana fue desenfundada y el brillo que provocó la hizo perder un instante de vista a Zoro… y no fue necesario nada más.

—Ittou ryuu— una atónita Devil Robin vio como le sobrepasaron dos flechas que volaron justo a ambos lados de su cabeza pero pronto se dio de cuenta de que no eran dos flechas si no una sola partida justo por la mitad— Sanjuuroku Pondo Hou.

El ataque de Zoro destrozó tanto el arco como las manos que lo empuñaban para acabar rematando al arquero en cuestión.

—¿Sería esto lo que me estaba perturbando?— se preguntaba Zoro mientras volvía a envainar su katana—. No se sentía como un enemigo a cubierto pero también podría equivocarme— al volverse Zoro se percató de que Devil Robin no se había movido ni lo más mínimo desde el ataque y no pudo evitar preguntarse si había sido herida de alguna manera—. Oi, onna. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás herida?

Lentamente Devil Robin se volvió para encarar a Zoro mientras seguía procesando lo que había ocurrido instantes antes. Porque, por mucho que lo mirases desde todos los ángulos posibles, e imposibles, la realidad, y verdad, resultaba por completo inmutable.

—¿Dices que tu katana tiene alma?

—¿Eso es lo único que te ha quedado de lo que ha pasado?— gritó Zoro dándole una cachetada con el dorso de la mano al aire. Ciertamente no parecía muy preocupada porque una flecha hubiera estado a punto de ensartársele en la cabeza.

—¿Puedo tocártela, kenshi-san?

_…¿?…_

—¿Nani?

—La katana— aclaró Devil Robin señalando a la katana de empuñadura blanca—. Nunca antes me encontré con un alma en un objeto inanimado aunque, es cierto, algunas personas casi lo parecen.

Zoro se quedó mirando para aquella, y nunca mejor dicho, extraña muchacha durante lo que parecieron unos eternos segundos hasta que, de improviso, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—¿No era qué querías la cabeza del que tenía precio por la suya?— preguntó Robin con un tono descaradamente provocador.

Zoro, resignado, volvió a encarar a Devil Robin.

—¿Y piensas decirme quién…?

—Son estas— le dijo Devil Robin mostrándole las cabezas decapitadas de dos kaizoku—. ¿Las quieres, kenshi-san?

—¿Para qué se las cortaste?— le gritó Zoro aunque no podía negar que la imagen de Devil Robin, con semejante vestuario, junto al gore de aquellas sangrantes cabezas decapitadas tenía su buen morbo.

—Vivo o muerto— le recordó Devil Robin—. Y como ya los mataste no veo el motivo por el que tener que llevarse todo el cuerpo si con tan solo las cabezas pueden identificarlos y pagarte la recompensa.

No se dijo nada más cierto.

—Y ahora tengo que encontrar donde cobrar la recompensa y poder comprarme un par de katana nuevas— dijo echándoles una dura mirada a los dos sables con los que se tuvo que conformar.

—Sé donde puedes encontrar una katana muy especial, kenshi-san— le dijo Devil Robin mientras hacía girar las cabezas decapitadas agarrándolas por el pelo—. Y también podrás cobrar la recompensa.

Demasiado bueno para ser cierto pero, al mismo tiempo, ¿qué había de malo el intentarlo a su manera?

—¿Por dónde queda?— preguntó Zoro con el mismo gesto serio con el que se dirigió todo el tiempo a Devil Robin.

La maliciosa sonrisa de Devil Robin dejaba bien claro que ella sería la que saldría ganando con lo que fuera.

—Permíteme a mí, kenshi-san— Devil Robin le lanzó las cabezas a Zoro que no tuvo ningún problema, salvo el tener que esquivar aquella sangre, para cogerlas al vuelo.

—¿Nani?

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Zoro se encontraba a gran altura sobrevolando el mar habiendo dejado bien atrás la tierra de aquella isla. Estaba volando o, para ser más exactos, ¡estaba siendo llevado volando!

—Devil Robin Airlines— le susurró la diablesa al oído—. Ponte cómodo y disfruta del vuelo, kenshi-san.

Podría estar llevándolo cogido de las manos o pasándole los brazos por debajo de los de Zoro pero no. Devil Robin lo llevaba abrazado contra su cuerpo de manera que sus manos podían sentirse todo lo _aventureras_ que quisieran con el trabajado torso del kengou que se encontraba como paralizado ante semejante situación. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto puesto que la caída, en medio del mar, resultaba ser de consideración. Además tampoco es que Devil Robin tuviera otra salida al llevarle de esta manera, ¿verdad? El que sus pechos se presionasen de esa manera contra la espalda de Zoro era algo imposible de evitar, ¿verdad? Oi, ¿alguien me está escuchando o qué?

—Me has salvado la vida, kenshi-san— ¿y ahora se acuerdo de eso? Aunque se trataba de una manera de decirlo en realidad—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste si ni siquiera me conocías lo mínimo para hacer algo semejante? Sin olvidar todo ese asunto de no fiarse de las apariencias.

—El que te hubiera salvado la vida con mis acciones resultó ser una consecuencia de las mismas y nada más— esto sí que era más cierto.

Estas palabras querían decir que no había querido salvarla si no que, simplemente, quiso partir la flecha y acabar con el último kaizoku que quedaba en pie, o vivo, aunque era lo mismo de las dos formas. Pero Devil Robin no parecía muy molesta con esta perla de realidad y continuaba volando con las mismas intenciones.

—Pero igualmente me salvaste la vida— sigue siendo cierto—, ¿quieres recibir mi recompensa por haberlo hecho, kenshi-san?

Claro que Devil Robin no le dejó tiempo para que le ofreciera una respuesta si no que, sin aminorar la marcha, rodeó a Zoro para encontrarse cara a cara con él y propinarle un beso de esos que quitan la respiración. Aunque, en este en concreto viniendo de Devil Robin, resultaba ser cierto al ciento por ciento.

—Say my name and I will come, kenshi-san.

—¿Nani?

No podría decirse si esa pregunta era por lo que le había dicho Devil Robin o porque esta le había soltado y, aunque no lo hizo sobre el mar si no sobre la ciudad a la que le pretendía llevar, seguía siendo una caída desde una gran altura.

—Dí mi nombre y vendré, kenshi-san— le tradujo Devil Robin sin perder su maliciosa sonrisa y guiándole un ojo mientras se despedía moviendo la mano.

Segundos más tarde, en el suelo de la ciudad, Zoro aterrizó de una manera no muy elegante, o segura, llegando a hacer un gran agujero a causa del impacto a pesar de que el suelo fuera de puro adoquín reforzado. El impacto asustó a la gente que se encontraba por la zona y algunos de ellos, los más valientes, se atrevieron a acercarse para comprobar qué había sido eso.

—¡Shimatta!— maldijo Zoro mientras se arrastraba fuera del agujero que él mismo hizo con su caída—. ¡Maldita onna! Como si fuera a llamarla luego de esto.

—Oi, ¿te encuentras bien?— le preguntó un concienzudo ciudadano al ver como se asomaba Zoro en el agujero—. Espera que te echo una mano… o mejor ayudo a tu amigo para que no tengas que arrastrarlo del pelo— dijo al ver la mano de Zoro agarrando por el pelo a otra _persona_.

—Para mí como si no existiese porque como la vuelva a ver…— al salir del agujero la mano que le ofrecía aquel tipo se retrajo al ver que no estaba tirando de una persona si no que se trataba solamente de una cabeza… ¡decapitada! Y la mirada asesina que se gastaba Zoro en estos momentos tampoco jugaba a su favor. El pánico se formó en la calle con gente gritando y corriendo para alejarse de Zoro que recogía la segunda cabeza que se le había escapado—. Nunca me escucharán decir el nombre de Devil Robin…— dijo al tiempo que trataba de poner en orden sus molidos huesos.

—¿Llamabas, kenshi-san?— preguntó una voz a espaldas de Zoro.

Había dicho su nombre, ¿verdad? Sí, lo había dicho y la culpa era toda suya por no darse cuenta de que estaba diciendo su nombre aunque su intención no hubiera sido el decirlo… ¿o no?

—No, no lo hacía— respondió endureciendo su mirada pero sin volverse para evitar el tener que encararla.

—Pues yo juraría que lo he oído salir de tus labios, kenshi-san— le replicó con una sonrisa en sus labios que no podía ver Zoro—. Además que has hecho bien puesto que aún me quedaba el llevarte hasta el cuartel más cercano de la Marina para que puedas cobrarte esas cabezas que llevas ahí además de que te muestre una katana que le sentará muy bien a tu diestro brazo.

¿Y cómo iba a poder contradecir todo eso si era la pura verdad? Pues sin hacerlo, tragarse el orgullo y continuar como si nada hubiera sucedido.

—¿Y a qué esperas? Indícame el camino de una vez— bramó Zoro.

—Claro que sí— pero ella no se movió en absoluto si no que se cruzó de brazos mientras recorría la figura de Zoro en toda su complejidad—. Vuelve a pedírmelo pero diciendo mi nombre.

Esto sí que logró que Zoro se volviera hacia Devil Robin pero, por lo menos por su mirada y actitud, no tenía pensado ceder a sus pretensiones. Claro que, de no hacerlo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en encontrar esos dos lugares? Además se le haría tarde y tendrá que pasar la noche en la ciudad… ¿ciudad?

—¿En qué ciudad estamos?— ¿y por qué lo dijo incluyéndola a ella también como si estuvieran juntos en todo esto?

—Su nombre es Loguetown— le respondió antes de humedecerse los labios en un gesto de lo más sensual—. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil el decir un nombre.

Zoro llegó a la conclusión de que tampoco era para tanto y que lo único que estaba logrando con todo esto era perder un valioso tiempo que jamás se podrá recuperar.

—Indícame el camino, Devil Robin.

Claro que, como no se le especificó el tono a usar, más pareció como si la estuviera amenazando de muerte que pidiéndole un favor. En ocasiones resultaba muy difícil el distinguir ambas acciones viniendo de Zoro.

—Puedes llamarme Robin solamente— le ofreció Robin sin perder su sonrisa para luego empezar a ponerse en marcha—. Es por aquí. Puedes seguirme, kenshi-san.

No se partió los dientes al apretarlos porque eran bastante resistentes pero no estuvo muy lejos el que hubiera sucedido. Tenía valor para hacer que él la llamase por su nombre para que ella fuera luego y no dijera el de Zoro si no que siguió llamándole por el apodo que le puso de kenshi-san.

_Solamente hasta que cobres la recompensa y consigas esa nueva katana. Si no puedes soportarlo, ¿para qué tanto entrenamiento? Tú síguela y pronto acabará todo esto._

Claro que, para seguirla, caminando tras ella, resultaba bastante complicado el que la mirada no cayese al fluido movimiento que realizaban aquellas caderas al caminar dándole una gran vida a su trasero que, enfundado en aquella minifalda, estaba tan marcado que incluso las manos se sentían atraídas a tocarlo. Acariciar aquel par de prietas nalgas de manera que se deslizasen entre ellas…

_¡CÉNTRATE, BAKAYAROU! ¡Pero no en ella o en cualquier parte de su cuerpo!_ Claro que resultaba mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo puesto que no podía perderla de vista. _Pues céntrate en algo inocente, ¿en alguien que lleva "Devil" en su nombre? ¡Su cabello! No pasará nada si te centras en su melena oscura, ¿verdad? Solamente es una cascada de brillante azabache que…_

—¡Shimatta!— farfulló Zoro para sí mismo.

—¿Decías, kenshi-san?— la voz de Robin sonaba demasiado inocente para ser cierta y más como si le estuviera provocando.

—Nada— se defendió Zoro—, pero me preguntaba cuánto más vamos a tardar.

—Bueno, considerando que ya llevamos unos cinco minutos en el cuartel de la Marina y estos están esperando a que les entregues las cabezas para poder comprobar su identidad… yo diría que unos momentos más, kenshi-san.

A pesar de la buena cantidad de berries que poseía ahora mismo Zoro no estaba muy contento que se diga y, como nunca antes, ansiaba por algo de beber y, si fuera posible, con la mayor graduación alcohólica que hubiera. De ahí que estuviera recorriendo las calles de Loguetown con un aura de asesina violencia que lograba que nadie se le acercara. Nadie con la excepción de…

—¿No es qué querías sustituir tus katana rotas, kenshi-san?— si tuviera sus tres katana era más que posible que acabase usándolas contra ella por lo que era mejor para su salud que dejara ese tema. Aunque, por la manera en que se le curvaba el extremo de sus labios, levantándosele, estaba bien claro que no iba a ser así—. Fíjate, un momento de elección se presenta ante ti— le dijo Robin señalando a una tienda de armas para luego señalar, más al fondo de la calle, un bar—. ¿Qué será, kenshi-san?

Ese último _kenshi-san_ le dio el empujón necesario a Zoro que no dudó en entrar con paso firme a la armería con un peligroso brillo en su mirada que fue lo que echó para atrás al dueño de la tienda cuando abrió los ojos luego de darle la bienvenida a su tienda y se encontró con una bestia a punto de liberar sus colmillos.

—¡Puede llevarse lo que quiera pero no me mate!— gritó el dependiente alzando las manos al aire y pegándose contra la pared a su espalda. No se le podía culpar por llegar a dicha equivocación, ¿verdad?

La absurdez de la confusión podía haber sido suficiente para calmar a Zoro pero al escuchar las ligeras carcajadas de Robin dicha posibilidad se esfumó de la misma manera, y rapidez, en que lo haría dentro de poco la bebida que se tomará en el bar.

—Quiero comprar dos katana— dijo poniendo el dinero de la recompensa sobre la mesa. Cinco millones de berries. Ni que decir que el dependiente se rehizo al instante con la posibilidad de hacer una buenísima venta.

—Mi nombre es Ippon-Matsu y le estoy agradecido por haber elegido mi tienda para realizar su compra, señor. Le voy a mostrar…

—Esta es la que debes llevarte, kenshi-san— le interrumpió la voz de Robin que, a diferencia de las últimas intervenciones, carecía de esa tonalidad maliciosa aunque no había dejado atrás su peligrosidad—. Si te atreves… o puedes— añadió con una media sonrisa que le ofreció a Zoro cuando este se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Y tú quién diablos se supone que…?— los gritos, junto a la pregunta, que estaba diciendo Ippon-Matsu quedaron ahogados, y olvidados, al encontrarse con la figura de Devil Robin cuya mirada, si cabe, parecía igual de peligrosa como la que había visto previamente en Zoro. Eso y, sin olvidarse, de que tenía una figura que te dejaba sin habla.

Zoro entrecerró los ojos cuando se encontró con la katana que le estaba ofreciendo Robin y que había sacado del grupo de las de solamente cincuenta mil berries, segunda mano, por lo menos.

—En realidad no es segunda mano si no tercera— le dijo Robin, acentuando su sonrisa, antes de lanzarle la katana a Zoro—. Será una _buena_ compañía para tu solitaria katana, kenshi-san. Créeme.

Ippon-Matsu palideció tanto por ver la katana que aquella muchacha había elegido para el kengou como la katana que este llevaba a su cintura porque si su vista no le engañaba, y en materia de katana nunca lo hacía, se trataba de una de las veintiuno O Wazamono cuyo nombre, tampoco equivocándose en ello, era Wadou Ichimonji. Estaba claro, para él, que Zoro debía manejar dos katana. Aquí sí se equivocó pero no se le podía culpar por ello.

—Esa katana no puedo vendértela— le aseguró Ippon-Matsu mostrándose de lo más nervioso, o angustiado—. Además de que tienes dinero suficiente para no tener que comprar de las de segunda mano.

Zoro, por supuesto, ni caso le hacía ya que estaba muy centrado en esta nueva katana que desenvainó para ser recibido por un filo que susurraba peligro. Había algo en la katana que no se encontraba en las demás y Zoro solamente podía llegar a una conclusión.

—¿Qué te parece la katana, kenshi-san?— le preguntó Robin casi incapaz de contener su interés.

—Oi, ¿qué no acabo de dejar claro que no puedo, ni voy, a vendérsela?— preguntó Ippon-Matsu pasando del nerviosismo al enfado por ser ignorado con tanto descaro.

Y siguió siendo ignorado.

—Al final resultará que fue una excelente idea el que aceptara tu invitación para que me buscases unas katana— si eso era un cumplido era uno _made in Zoro_ porque mejor, en teoría, no podría darse.

—¡HE DICHO QUE NO VOY A VENDÉRTELA!— anunció Ippon-Matsu a voz en grito.

Finalmente captó la atención de la pareja que volvieron su atención en la, ahora mismo, cohibida figura del dependiente que, a pesar de encontrarse en su propia tienda, se sentía en zona sumamente peligrosa para su salud.

—¿Y eso por qué?— preguntó, o amenazó más bien, Zoro con una mirada de esas que te hacían adelantar la escritura de tu testamento.

Ahora sí que se sentía realmente cohibido.

—Porque… bueno, es que yo… no puedo… porque…

—Está maldita— Zoro zanjó los balbuceos de Ippon-Matsu directamente.

Decir que el dependiente se sorprendió resultaba inncesario.

—¿Ya lo sabías?— preguntó asombrado para luego mudar a consternado—. ¿Y aún así quieres comprarla?

—No lo sabía— respondió Zoro admirando aquella peligrosa hoja afilada.

—Yo sí— la sonrisa de Robin dejaba clara su superioridad en este tema.

Por supuesto que Ippon-Matsu no se tomó aquella revelación con tranquilidad.

—¿Y aún así quieres que se la compre? Debes saber entonces que tanto esta katana, Sandai Kitetsu, como sus otras dos _hermanas_, Nidai Kitetsu y Shodai Kitetsu, cargan con una maldición que lleva a aquellos que se atreven a empuñarlas a terminar con una muerte horrible y sangrienta— le contó Ippon-Matsu con la esperanza de que Zoro entrase en razón.

—Muy bien— el alivio que sintió Ippon-Matsu contrastaba con la decepción de Robin al escuchar como Zoro iba a dejar pasar a Sandai Kitetsu por algo tan nimio como una maldición. ¿Si al final todo el mundo se va a morir qué importa el cómo suceda? Esta era una línea de los pensamientos de Robin—, comprobaré que es más poderosa si mi suerte o esta maldición.

Antes de que tanto Ippon-Matsu como Robin pudieran pararse a pensar a qué se podía estar refiriendo Zoro este lanzó hacia arriba a Sandai Kitetsu para luego levantar su brazo izquierdo y estirarlo en perpendicular con su propio cuerpo. Cerrando los ojos dejó que lo que sucediera sucediese.

No podía ser verdad. Si el negocio ya iba renqueante por culpa del cuartel de la Marina presente en la ciudad, y que no hacía más que apresar a cuanto kaizoku que fuera tan baka por tratar de comprar suministros en esta ciudad, ahora por culpa de este kengou le iban a cerrar el negocio. Resultará irrelevante el que les diga que fue el propio kengou quien decidió cometer la locura de probarse contra la katana jugándose un brazo que acabó siendo sesgado con suma facilidad debido a lo afilada que se encuentra el filo de Sandai Kitetsu y… ¿no debería haber sucedido algo a estas alturas?

Ippon-Matsu abrió los ojos, sin recordar el momento en que los había cerrado, para encontrarse con que la katana, en verdad, había cortado algo pero, para su sorpresa, no fue el brazo de aquel kengou si no el suelo donde acabó ensartándose. También se fijó en que aquella muchacha, tan peligrosa como sensual, se encontraba temblando con sus ojos completamente abiertos, además de tener entreabiertos sus labios. ¿Es qué lo había visto todo? Ciertamente eso es lo que parecía en verdad y, por eso mismo, no era de extrañar el gesto en su rostro.

—Me la llevo— sentenció Zoro con una mueca, más que sonrisa, totalmente diabólica en su rostro.

No podía creerse lo que no había visto pero había sucedido. Aquel tipo había logrado mantener su brazo y superado la maldición de Sandai Kitetsu. Ciertamente había tiempo que Ippon-Matsu no veía un kengou con semejante espíritu. Y pensar que en lo único que se le había pasado por la cabeza era en hacer un buen negocio con él vendiéndole unas katana.

—¡Espera un momento!— le dijo antes de salir corriendo a la trastienda.

Zoro prácticamente ni le prestó atención volviéndose hacia Robin mientras enfundaba a Sandai Kitetsu y la colocaba junto a su katana en el haramaki verde.

—En verdad sabes lo que te hacías trayéndome aquí— le cumplimentó como no podía ser menos—. Podrías buscarme una segunda para poder ir a celebrarlo a lo grande.

Robin era incapaz de pronunciar ni una sola mísera palabra.

—Esta es Yubashiri— anunció Ippon-Matsu regresando tras el mostrador y colocando sobre el mismo dicha katana en su soporte—. Es una katana con empuñadura de laca y hoja corta pero muy afilada…

—Cóbrate— le interrumpió Robin colocando sobre la mesa el maletín con la recompensa que se había cobrado Zoro apenas unos minutos antes y que se abrió dejando a la vista la ingente cantidad de billetes de los que Robin se llevó una buena cantidad que agarró con una mano mientras que con la otra se agarró a Zoro arrastrándolo, o casi, fuera de la tienda.

—¡Oi, qué pensaba regalarle la katana por haber demostrado que es un verdadero kenshi y…!

—¡Cierra esa bocaza!— le interrumpió la esposa de Ippon-Matsu arreándole una cachetada en la cabeza—. Si a la chica le apetece pagar para que te calles porque tiene prisa, ¿quién eres tú para decir lo contrario?— dijo mientras recogía el maletín con los millones—. Ciertamente ha sido la mejor venta en años.

Aunque, ciertamente, se trataba de una venta para Ippon-Matsu no se lo pareció porque había algo en aquel kengou que iba más allá de querer comprarse dos katana más para acompañar a la excelente meitou Wadou Ichimonji, una de las 21 Ō Wazamono existentes en todo el mundo.

_¡Un momento! ¿Tres katana? ¿Y no tenía también un haramaki verde?_

—¡Ese tipo era Roronoa Zoro!

Ajeno a lo que dejaban atrás en la tienda, Zoro se veía siendo arrastrado por Robin sin ningún tipo de consideración por su parte.

—¡Oi, qué el bar estaba en la otra dirección!— se quejó Zoro viendo como dicho bar se iba quedando atrás hasta que desapareció de la vista—. ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tú ahora?— aunque sería mejor decir a dónde les llevaba.

Robin siguió sin decir palabra hasta que los metió en una casa que resultó ser…

—Una habitación— dijo Robin, tirándole algo del dinero al tipo que se encontraba tras el mostrador del pequeño motel, sin llegar a detenerse para arrastrar escaleras arriba a Zoro.

—¡Un momento!— le gritó el conserje casi saltando por encima del mostrador aunque solamente se quedó en tumbarse encima—. Tengo que entregarles una llave… ¿y cómo sabré en que cuarto se encuentran?— el sonido de una puerta, por el mismo uno diría que la habían arrancado de los goznes, fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba—. Por lo menos han pagado de más… ahora solamente espero que no tenga que usar el dinero extra en pagar los destrozos que causen esos dos. Por lo que me imagino una nueva cama estará a la orden del día.

A pesar de haber arrancado la puerta Robin no tuvo ningún problema en volverla colocar en su sitio, y que se mantuviera cerrada como si nunca la hubieran roto. Tal vez bajo la premisa de si no le das notoriedad pues no existe y, por tanto, no está rota. Y así fue porque toda la atención de Robin se encontraba en un único lugar, en toda su extensión.

—¿A qué viene todo est-…?

La pregunta, porque no podría definirse como queja ya que hay que ser bastante cerrado para no aceptar lo que se te está entregando, fue interrumpida por los labios de Robin cubriendo los de Zoro mientras sus cuerpos llegaron a entrar en total contacto. La fuerza empleada, como su intensidad, llevaron a lograr que Zoro tuviera que retroceder hasta acabar junto a la cama del cuarto. Mientras sus manos recorrían aquella amplia espalda y sus dedos se perdían en el cabello de Zoro, Robin se subió a él sujetándose con ambas piernas a la cintura del kengou. Todo sin dejar de besarse por un ínfimo instante.

Varias manos, salidas de alguna parte, le quitaron las katana a Zoro lanzándolas a la otra parte del cuarto en donde otras manos (en serio, ¿de dónde salían?) las recogieron para dejarlas a salvo sobre la cómoda, de manera que Robin estaba libre para poder quitarle la camiseta a Zoro aunque, realmente, lo que hizo fue arrancándosela sin ningún tipo de miramientos. A diferencia del corsé de Robin que, luego de deshacer el nudo del cordón, lo dejó caer de sus brazos deslizándose hasta el suelo de manera que ambos se encontraron medio desnudos… e incapaz de dejar de besarse. Claro que querían mucho más, y por el enorme bulto que Robin sentía en la entrepierna de Zoro era algo que ambos iban a conseguir.

Su lengua marcó una zona palpitante en el cuello del kengou pero solamente fueron sus labios quienes lo probaron porque, cuando sus resplandecientes colmillos se encontraron a milímetros de perforar aquella salada piel fueron los dientes de Zoro quienes mordieron primero en el cuello de Robin logrando sacarle un sorprendido gemido de placer. Cuando su espalda se encontró contra el colchón de la cama sus manos ya no eran suficientes, y decir eso de alguien que podía hacer _florecer_ miles de ellas era decir mucho.

Zoro cubría el cuerpo de Robin mientras sus manos lo recorrían disfrutando de aquellas largas piernas que semejaban interminables de igual manera en que se centró en sus brazos, sus hombros y bajando desde ellos acabar en sus manos. Juntándolas, palma contra palma luego se las ofreció a sí mismo para besárselas. Fue un gesto que cogió completamente por sorpresa a Robin, y no era algo que le sucediera muy a menudo. Claro que luego de haberse sobreexcitado en la tienda de armas viendo como Zoro había puesto en juego, no solamente su brazo, si no el sueño que ansiaba alcanzar gracias a él, resulta del todo esclarecedor el que un kenshi se pueda a exponer a la pérdida de un brazo.

¿Alguien tan violento podía llegar a ser dulce y cuidadoso en sus acciones? Uno podría responder que no, sobre todo viendo de lo que es capaz de hacer, pero debería rendirse a las evidencias viendo su comportamiento en estos momentos. Robin se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no pensaba sobre sí misma si no que lo hacía de Zoro. Lo que era algo de lo más absurdo porque, de los dos, si había alguien violento y peligroso no era el kengou, el humano.

Una de aquellas manos acariciaba la frontera de sus pechos provocándole crecientes sensaciones que necesitaba completar pero que, en su lugar, se complementaban con los besos con la que estaba llenándole todo su cuerpo. Bajó por su cuello, luego de habérselo marcado, y se dirigió a sus clavículas subiendo y cayendo por sus hombros. Finalmente la mano se internó sobre el pecho acariciándoselo pero sin llegar a rozar siquiera la zona de sus aureolas por lo que sus pezones se quedaron ansiosos por algo de atención al sentir toda aquella creciente excitación.

—Uh, sí…— susurró al sentir aquellos labios recorriendo su pecho mientras una mano la acariciaba entre ellos—, kenshi-san.

La tensión crecía al tiempo en que los besos, y las succiones de sus labios, iban dejando sin zona marcada en los pechos hasta que solamente quedaban, como zona _virgen_, los pezones de Robin.

Lentos movimientos circulares realizados con la punta de su lengua resultaron ser como descargas eléctricas enviadas desde sus pezones al resto del cuerpo de Robin lográndola hacer gemir de gusto. Era intenso, tanto pero, a pesar de ello o, precisamente, por ello Robin necesitaba más. Mucho más.

—¡Sí!— espetó cuando el pezón fue atrapado por aquellos labios para que luego se deslizasen sobre el pecho para acabar con una buena porción en la boca y se la empezase a chupar. La succión resultaba enloquecedora—. No pares, kenshi-san. Sigue así… sí, así… me gusta mucho…

Las intenciones de Robin quedaron totalmente claras, si es que no lo estaban ya, cuando Zoro descendió por aquel sinuoso cuerpo hasta superar el ombligo, al que su lengua provocó, para alcanzar la minifalda. Botón desabrochado y cremallera bajada fue lo único necesario para que Robin se dejase quitar dicha prenda, facilitándole a Zoro la acción con todo el gusto.

—¿Rosa?— no pudo evitar señalar Zoro, o se le escapó, al ver el diminuto tanga de encaje que llevaba puesto Robin.

Se la veía sensualmente adorable con aquel color.

La mano de Zoro que había estado descansando sobre el vientre de Robin, mientras se lo acariciaba con lentos movimientos circulares, descendió para acariciarle las piernas. Aquellos muslos torneados se encontraban cálidos al tacto y te obligaban a centrarte en ellos, sobre todo porque el resto de la pierna estaba oculto bajo unas botas altas, moviéndose hacia el interior de sus muslos llegando a rozarle aquella diminuta prenda íntima de color rosa.

—Kenshi-san…— el tono de voz de Robin era de pura necesidad. Deseo de sentir las acciones de Zoro en esa zona oculta de su cuerpo. Y no, no se refiere a sus piernas, aunque no le diría que no a un buen masaje en sus pies, por supuesto—, onegai.

Cuando la mano de Zoro, quien estaba colocado estratégicamente entre las piernas abiertas que Robin le ofreció, cubrió aquel tanga, y por tanto el sexo de Robin, le arrancó un gemido de gusto al comprobar lo intensamente excitada que se encontraba. ¿Con tan solo las acciones previas estaba en tan alto estado de excitación? No tan solo debido a ellas si no que todo había comenzado en la tienda de armas cuando vio a Zoro jugarse su brazo, su sueño y, por tanto, su vida, ante una katana maldita. Se sintió totalmente sobrecogida por aquel acto y, sin lugar a dudas, excitadísima de tal manera que tenía que poseerlo… ¡en cuerpo y alma!

Otro gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando, aún por encima de la tela de su tanga, aquella mano se frotó contra su ya excitado y erecto clítoris. Había algo que se debería saber acerca, no concretamente del clítoris de Robin si no en general, del sexo para una diablesa ya que el sexo es considerado, a partes iguales, tanto una muestra de amor como algo pecaminoso, lo que resultaba a todas luces irónico. En Robin el sexo la dejaba, prácticamente, indefensa ante sus deseos y sensaciones puesto que estas las recibe con una intensidad tan alta que a una mujer humana la deshidrataría, le desgarraría la garganta y la partiría en dos. Y ni qué decir de lo que le sucedería a su _compañero de cama_…

¡Eso último era importante! Pero cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Zoro lamerle la humedad de su tanga todo raciocinio voló de la mente de Robin siendo el deseo de hacerlo con el kengou lo único que dirigía sus acciones.

Tumbaba boca arriba Robin vería el techo si no fuera porque tenía un brazo cubriéndose los ojos mientras su otra mano se dedicaba a masajearse los pechos y sus pezones erectos. No recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía de la última vez que se había sentido así pero no podía dejarlo pasar sin retener cada una de las imágenes para conectarlas con las intensas sensaciones que estaba viviendo. Apartando el brazo bajó la vista para ver, tras sus pechos, a Zoro con la cabeza medio oculta entre sus piernas mientras le lamía la zona de su sexo… a pesar de todo esto nada la preparó para cuando sintió el contacto directo de aquella lengua sobre sus labios recorriendo su sexo.

—¡Oh, joder!— y nunca mejor dicho—. ¡Sí, no pares!— ¿realmente podría pensar en parar lo que estaba haciéndole Zoro? Eso sí que sería déficit de atención—. ¡Qué bien se siente!

La respiración de Robin se recargó y se hizo más grave y profunda y la espera tortuosa al sentir aquella lengua acercarse a su clítoris para, solamente, moverse a su alrededor pero sin llegar a entrar en contacto directo. La expectación no hacía más que crecer, como su excitación, por lo que, cuando se lo lamió no fue de extrañar el "¡Kenshi-san!" que espetó Robin. A continuación fue una mezcolanza de gemidos y monosílabos mientras le instaba a continuar. Incluso hubo momentos, cuando le succionaba el clítoris, que perdía por completo la capacidad de habla.

Levantándole una pierna, bien separada para dejar una buena vista de la entrepierna de Robin, y apartando el tanga aunque sin llegar a quitárselo, Zoro continuó chupándole y lamiéndole el sexo junto a un poco de penetración digital. Y lo de digital era porque le metió un dedo en su interior moviéndolo con un ritmo pausado y tortuoso. ¿Tendría algún significado que en primer lugar la hubiera penetrado con su dedo corazón?

La lengua torturaba el clítoris mientras su mano izquierda sobaba aquellos voluptuosos senos, y se provocaba agradables escalofríos al pasar la palma por aquellos pezones erectos que parecían poder llegar a cortársela, y ya la penetraba con dos dedos, corazón y anular. La espalda de Robin se arqueaba facilitándole las acciones sobre su sexo a Zoro que no tardó mucho en introducirle un tercer dedo, su índice, para llevar su técnica de lucha con tres katana al sexo con tres dedos.

Las manos de Robin se encontraban agarrando las sábanas y haciendo fuerza para levantar la espalda del colchón, ayudada por sus pies que estaban firmemente colocados sobre dicho colchón. Finalmente tuvo que dejar caer la parte superior de su espalda, justo la zona de sus omoplatos, bajo el cuello, para hacer fuerza al sentir la enorme marea que brotó de su bajo vientre cuando Zoro la hizo alcanzar su clímax.

Nunca un sonido describió antes el significado de un orgasmo como el que brotó de los labios de Robin aunque, a pesar de haber sido dicho en un susurro entre aquellas piernas calientes y tensas en los instantes previos al clímax, como consecuencia, casi directo, a la palabra que susurró Zoro. Más que palabra, un nombre.

—Robin…

—¡ZORO!— gimió Robin en pleno éxtasis de placer mientras sus jugos se desbordaban dando de beber a un Zoro sediento que se merecía un buen trago luego de su buen hacer y, a falta de bar, bien estaba el orgasmo de Robin.

Todo el cuerpo de Robin cayó sobre la cama mientras trataba de controlar su, no podía ser de otra manera, descontrolada respiración para volver al presente cuando sintió a Zoro bebiéndose sus jugos con ansia y avidez. Acción que logró, esa boca debería ser considerada un tesoro nacional, que Robin tuviera otro orgasmo.

—Joder, joder, joder— era la letanía de Robin entre fuertes jadeos—. Ha sido…— intenso, indescriptible, asombroso.

Con su mente embotada en estas sensaciones Robin logró imponerse sobre Zoro de manera que ahora era él quien se encontraba boca arriba sobre la cama aunque, por la situación en la que se encontraba previamente, casi podría sentarse al pie de la cama. Claro que eso le venía bien para las intenciones de Robin que, a pesar de sus temblorosas piernas, logró ponerse en pie sobre Zoro y quitarle el pantalón. Por fortuna en esta ocasión la prenda de ropa no sufrió el mismo destino que la camiseta de Zoro y solamente fue removida y dejada en el suelo una vez logrado quitarla de en medio. Y no solamente fue el pantalón si no que también lo fue la ropa interior de Zoro puesto que Robin se vio ante la completa erección del sexo del kengou. A no ser que, desde un principio, no hubiera estado llevando ropa interior. Un pensamiento para más tarde y a tener en cuenta por parte de Robin, aunque no cuando estuviera llevando minifaldas.

Su mano se cerró sobre la erección de Zoro y tuvo que tragar sonoramente cuando su mano fue incapaz de rodear completamente su miembro, además de toda aquella cantidad que sobresalía de la mano y que ni usando la otra podría coger por completo. Y lo supo porque no tardó en llevar a cabo dicha acción.

Ella era Devil Robin (conocida como Akuma no Ko debido a su juventud, a pesar de que, para los humanos, tendría siglos de vida como por su antigüedad y otras cuestiones, el que Ko también significase pecado podría indicar dicho camino…) y no se arrodillaba ante nadie, ni siquiera ante un buen sexo que llevarse a la boca. Otra cosa es que se inclinase sobre él pero si esto resulta malo para la espalda… ¿quién piensa en ello cuando se tiene una polla en la boca?

La imagen de Robin chupándosela, obviamente, resultaba muy erótica pero lo que la hacía sublime era como su larga melena no dejaba de actuar como cortina medio ocultando la acción. Eso y que el gesto que hacía para apartarse el pelo resultaba muy sensual. Pensar en pequeños detalles de sensualidad y erotismo en medio de una acción puramente lujuriosa y sexual denotaba algo especial en esta pareja. Como Robin levantó lo suficiente la mirada para ver la reacción de Zoro cuando se metió todo lo que podía llegar a tragarse de aquel enorme falo. No le había considerado de los que hablan sucio en estos momentos y acertó al comprobar como Zoro parecía más una bestia salvaje. Y Robin había visto a todo tipo de bestias copulando para saber de lo que hablaba. No se la podía culpar porque quién no tendría curiosidad por ver cómo se lo monta una esfinge con un _pobre desdichado_ al que le apeteció follarse.

Sin dejar de chupársela, bueno, sí dejando de chupársela pero no parando de frotársela usando la mano, Robin se subió a la cama para tumbarse sobre ella como si pretendiera acomodar la cabeza en el regazo de Zoro aunque, de dicha idea, solamente era cierta ¿la mitada? puesto que lo que hizo fue seguir chupándosela mientras se encontraba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama.

La nueva postura le permitió a Zoro acariciarle la espalda a Robin, además de hacer lo propio, pero con una delicadeza que no respondía a alguien con semejante presencia de monstruo y oni que se gastaba el kengou, sobre las, en apariencia, frágiles alas de Robin. Alas que se plegaban y desplegaban siguiendo el camino de aquellos dedos para luego quedar replegadas cuando la mano de Zoro recorrió toda la espalda y cruzó la frontera para alcanzar las nalgas del prieto y bien torneado culo de Robin.

—¡Joder!— soltó Zoro inesperadamente cuando Robin se tragó la polla del kengou y la mantuvo en el interior de su boca sin dejar de succionársela hasta el límite de su aguante.

Por supuesto que haber logrado sacarle algo más que aquellos excitantes gruñidos salvajes levantó algo más que el ego a Robin claro que, como debía haberse esperado, se trataba de una acción que no iba a pasar sin recibir su propia reacción.

—¡Iaaah!— gimió Robin cuando sintió la mano de Zoro cruzar la zona entre sus nalgas con su dedo corazón como avanzadilla. Pasó por encima de su ano pero se introdujo, junto al dedo corazón, de regreso al húmedo sexo de la diablesa—. Fuck!— esa era para devolvérsela pero con eso, simplemente, habrían quedado igualados—. _¡Sainte Merde!_

El exclamativo grito de Robin se debió como reacción al sentir el pulgar de Zoro introduciéndose en su ano para luego empezar a ser penetrada con esos tres dedos tanto analmente como vaginalmente.

Y lo estaba disfrutando.

Claro que, al mismo tiempo, Zoro la estaba _superando_ en hacerla disfrutar más que ella a él, a pesar de que estuviera disfrutando del buen hacer de su boca. Claro que no se podía comparar el haber logrado que le saliera el líquido preseminal a que Zoro la hubiera hecho tener dos orgasmos y encontrarse en camino de uno más.

¿Cómo podía ser que a pesar de estarle chupándole polla y huevos además de masajeárselos con frenesí ella estuviera nuevamente ante el abismo de un nuevo orgasmo mientras que Zoro ni siquiera se acercaba al suyo? Estaba claro que iba a tener que esforzarse más y subir un nivel porque, como buen kenshi, tiene que tener un excelente autocontrol y serenidad. Aunque era algo bueno, incluso en materia sexual, resultaba un engorro cuando te encuentras intentado darle sus merecidos orgasmos.

Cogiéndole de la muñeca le _obligó_ a que le quitara aquellos, benditos, dedos del interior de su cuerpo para poder colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y, dirigiendo con cuidado su miembro, introducírselo con sumo cuidado. Esto ya era otra cosa. Ahora mismo tenía el completo control de la situación, de los cuerpos de ambos y de sus futuros orgasmos.

Robin estaba al mando y se lo iba a demostrar.

Con la palma de sus manos descansando sobre el cuerpo de Zoro, recorriendo con gusto su torso delineando cada uno de sus músculos, Robin empezó a moverse marcando el ritmo a seguir, uno en el que ella siguiese teniendo el control pero ella también _sufría_ las mismas sensaciones que quería provocarle al kenshi por lo que era un juego de doble filo que empezó a decantarse, nuevamente y sin poder evitarlo, al lado de Zoro. Sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de Robin, incluso se atrevió a provocar a su clítoris mientras su otra mano ascendió con controlada candencia siguiendo, y tenía nervio para ello, el ritmo de Robin. abandonando su clítoris, sin saber Robin si era algo bueno o malo, empezó a jugar con sus generosos pechos y logrando hacerla gemir mientras que ella, a todo lo que llegó, fue a que se le agravase la respiración.

No podía evitar sentir sensaciones encontradas.

Claro que todo pareció ir cuesta abajo, para Robin, cuando las manos de Zoro, luego de haber dado buena cuenta de aquellos pechos, rodaron hasta sus caderas para terminar por asentarse en su trasero al que se agarró como si la vida le fuera en ello. Y por la manera en que empezó a acompañar los movimientos de Robin pareciera que así fuera. ¡El muy… pretendía tomar el control! Y aunque se sentía delicioso Robin no podía permitirlo, no cuando podía sentir como se estaba acercando a un nuevo clímax.

_¡Lograré que se venga primero como mi nombre es Robin!_

Media docena de brazos surgieron a ambos lados de Zoro para agarrarle por las muñecas y apartarle sus manos del trasero de Robin. Sin oponer resistencia, o aún lo suficientemente sorprendido por lo que sucedía para poder hacerlo, Zoro se encontró con sus brazos colocados sobre su cabeza e inmovilizados por una docena de brazos extra con la obvia intención de impedirle tocar el cuerpo de Robin.

Hablando de la cual se inclinó sobre el cuerpo sudoroso de Zoro, siempre sin dejar de realizar los movimientos sobre el miembro del kenshi, para volver a besarlo y saborearle nuevamente. Inundarse del aroma de su cuerpo mezclándose con el suyo propio y sus pechos apretándose con firmeza mientras se restregaban contra el torso de Zoro. A pesar de ser ella quien se encontraba con el control de la situación, y viendo que Zoro empezaba a perder su autocontrol, no tenía ninguna duda de que sería ella quien acabaría por venirse en primer lugar… ¿venirse? Una idea le vino a la cabeza pero con el peligro del resultado obtenido la primera vez. Claro que, sin más salida, ¿qué tenía que perder?

Sus labios se separaron de los de Zoro, no sin antes morderle el inferior clavándole los colmillos lo suficiente para llegar a atravesarle la piel y poder saborear su sangre que, más que caliente, parecía estar a punto de ebullición. Recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula aquellos labios tentadores alcanzaron la oreja de Zoro llegando a atrapar su lóbulo entre los dientes para mordisqueárselo todo mientras emitía los sonidos, gemidos, más sensuales y eróticos jamás pronunciados. Cuando parecía que dicha _tortura_ había llegado a su fin acercó los labios al oído de Zoro y susurró… su nombre.

—Zoro…

Fue como si le hubiera alcanzado un rayo a Zoro que hizo la fuerza justa para lograr liberarse de la presa con la que Robin le mantenía sujeto y, una vez en completa libertad, cambió sus posturas dejando a Robin boca arriba sobre la cama aunque sus piernas, vete tú a saber si por dicho movimiento o qué, se encontraban descansando sobre los hombros del kenshi mientras este empezó a penetrarle con los tres elementos clave. Intensidad, profundidad y rapidez. Robin se encontró desbordada por todas aquellas oleadas de placer que le arrancaban gemidos sin que nada pudiera hacer para impedirlo aunque, si su mente fuera consciente de lo que sucedía fuera de las sensaciones de su cuerpo, podría haber llegado a escuchar los jadeos violentos que emitía Zoro. Entonces todo sucedió rápidamente…

—¡Robin!— rugió Zoro al tiempo que alcanzaba su clímax y liberaba toda su semilla con largas descargas que amenazaban con llenar el sexo de Robin. Hablando de la cual al sentir aquella explosión en su interior, y no hablamos solamente de su sexo, sintió como su clímax también fue liberado violentamente provocándole un fuerte espasmo que a punto estuvo de partirle la espalda por la manera en que se arqueó al tiempo que sus alas se desplegaron en toda su envergadura. Todo su cuerpo sufría estremecimientos que iban más allá del placer de la lujuria.

Era imposible. Era irreal… Joder, ¡era absurdo!

¿Era amor?

La mente sobrecargada de Robin no pudo si no hacerle una pregunta que, en el estado en que se encontraba, era más que posible que no se pudiera acordar de ella cuando volviera en sí misma.

_¿Te has enamorado de este humano? ¿Tú? __**Tiene nombre**_, se recordó Robin._ Cierto, perdóname_, sarcasmo para sí misma de sí misma._ ¿Te has enamorado de Roronoa Zoro?_

Robin no tuvo necesidad de ofrecer una respuesta, ni en voz alta ni para sí misma. Lo único que necesitó fue el verse reflejado en aquellos ojos que la miraban desde lo alto y entonces la creación se estremeció.

Devil Robin sonrió de corazón.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Boring**

De pronto Robin se despertó para hacerlo en una cama que no era la suya habitual pero lo que más la tenía sorprendida era el hecho de que se hubiera relajado durmiendo. No tardó mucho en recordar el motivo para ello, y no era solamente porque aún podía oler su aroma en las sábanas.

Anoche se había acostado con un humano y no uno cualquiera si no uno por el que, ¿así por las buenas?, descubrió que albergaba sentimientos de corte amoroso. Ella, Devil Robin, enamorada. No era de extrañar el que se pudiera reír de sí misma porque tenía delito el asunto.

Claro que más lo tenía el que se hubiera despertado sola en la cama pero el sonido de la ducha, hasta que se cortó, le dejaba bien claro que Zoro no se encontraba muy lejos. Lo tenía a unos metros de distancia en el cuarto de al lado. Solamente tenía que levantarse de la cama y caminar unos pocos pasos para cruzar una puerta y volver a estar junto a él en un cuarto a solas.

¡Estaba enamorada! Aún ese concepto seguía llenando la cabeza de Robin porque le resultaba del todo asombroso e imposible de aceptar porque, ¿cómo iba a enamorarse así de pronto, apenas habiéndolo conocido lo más mínimo durante unas horas? El que se hubiera acostado con él por haberse excitado ante aquella muestra de arrojo y locura, aunque algunos podrían llamarlo valor o virilidad, esta estuvo más tarde en sus manos… y en otras partes de su cuerpo, podía resultar fácilmente comprensible pero del sexo al amor había mucho más que un simple paso.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Nunca antes se había sentido igual y, por mucho que pudiera tratar de negarlo, cosa que no hacía, le gustaba lo que sentía, como Zoro la hacía sentir.

¿Qué hará?

Cuando entró en el baño se encontró a Zoro limpiándose los dientes ante el lavabo pero no fue la higiene dental lo que atrajo la mirada de Robin si no el hecho de que solamente estuviera llevando una toalla que se mantenía sujeta precariamente bajo la cintura. Olía a limpio y si bien era un buen olor Robin no podía evitar preferir el aroma de anoche.

Aroma de sexo entre los dos.

_¿Aroma a RoZo o a ZoRo?_

—Ohayou, kenshi-san— le saludó Robin recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Zoro que siguió limpiándose los dientes—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Zoro escupió para luego enjuagarse la boca nuevamente.

—Continuar— respondió de lo más escuetamente antes de seguir cepillándose los dientes. Por supuesto que Robin necesitaba saber algo más.

—¿Con qué?

Sabía que era una pregunta absurda pero en estos momentos no se encontraba en plenas facultades puesto que no hacía ni un par de minutos que se había percatado de que estaba enamorada de este hombre que se encontraba junto a ella. Algo que no debería haber sucedido por lo que, desde fuera, debería parecer un impulso.

Pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

Sabía con qué quería continuar Zoro. Con su vida. Su sueño. Como todos los humanos él también tenía un sueño y para lograrlo fue que necesitó reemplazar sus dos katana rotas tras la lucha contra aquellos kaizoku que servían bajo la bandera de Kuroneko.

—Deberías ducharte— indicó Zoro sin apartar la vista de su propio reflejo en el espejo, para evitar el mirar para Robin que se había apoyado contra el lavabo al lado de Zoro.

—¿Ducharme?— repitió Robin como si la sola idea le resultase de lo más confusa—. ¿Crees qué lo necesito?— ¿después de lo de anoche? Lo extraño sería el no necesitarlo—. El mal olor no se me pega— le aseguró Robin y, por tanto, dejando claro que era algo extraño puesto que dejaba claro que no necesitaba el ducharse.

Olor a sexo. Olor a…

—Huelo a ti, kenshi-san— sonrió Robin luego de olerse la muñeca como haría con un perfume.

—Suficiente para tener que ducharse— dijo Zoro terminando de lavarse los dientes. Su cabello, en cambio, parecía no poderse peinar tanto debido a que lo tenía algo corto como por dicho corte en picas.

—No sé, a mí me gusta como huelo.

Esto logró paralizar todo movimiento de Zoro que parecía estar procesando semejante tipo de información para luego soltar un ligero gruñido y salir del baño con paso firme.

—Tú misma.

Robin no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción por parte de Zoro. Sí, ciertamente le gustaba. Tanto aquel aroma como el origen del mismo. Cuando regresó al cuarto se encontró con un confuso Zoro que le hizo una pregunta antes de que ella misma le preguntase lo qué le ocurría.

—¿No es qué teníamos el dinero de las recompensas?

¿Teníamos? Sí, eso fue lo que le había dicho y Robin se sorprendió sintiendo como su corazón le dio un vuelco. No le extrañaba nada el que muchos tomasen el amor como una enfermedad porque los síntomas sin duda que los compartían.

—Me parece que se dejó en la tienda de armas como pago de las katana pero cogí algo para pagar el alojamiento— ¿por qué si Zoro había dicho "teníamos" Robin no era capaz de decir "pagarnos"?— y supongo que sobraría porque venían en billetes grandes. Me parece que los dejé caer cerca de la puerta de entrada pues me… estorbaban en ese momento.

Finalmente había encontrado el dinero bajo una silla.

—¿Esta es tu vida, kenshi-san?— le preguntó Robin mientras Zoro devoraba un plato de carne guisada—. Recorres el mundo en busca de cumplir tu sueño… y nada más. Sin dinero por lo que te has especializado en cazar kaizoku para poder cobrar las recompensas. Es una vida bastante extraña.

—¿Eso crees?— pudo preguntarle Zoro en el momento previo a tomar un trago—. Si te paras a pensar en las vidas de los demás no creo que el seguir un sueño pueda considerarse una manera extraña de vivir mi vida.

—Considerando que lo que quieres ser es el mejor kengou del mundo yo diría que sí es algo extraña porque no todo el mundo se despierta un día y decide convertirse en el mejor de algo a escala mundial.

—Pues yo sí— admitió Zoro sin ningún tipo de vergüenza y para sorpresa de Robin—. Y tuve la suerte de entrar en un dojo con un buen sensei… y una mejor rivalidad. Además no es algo que sea solamente personal si no que se lo debo a alguien.

La mirada profunda de Robin cayó en aquella katana blanca.

—¿Se trata del alma de Wadou Ichimonji?— le preguntó Robin cogiendo totalmente por sorpresa a Zoro que la miró confundido hasta que unió los puntos.

—¿Ese es su nombre?

Fue el turno de Zoro para preguntar y de Robin para sorprenderse.

—¿No lo sabías?— lo cual resultaba extraño viendo que era quien empuñaba la katana.

Zoro no se avergonzó porque así fuera.

—No, ¿y tú cómo es que sabes su nombre?

Ella simplemente le ofreció una sonrisa.

—Sé muchas cosas, kenshi-san.

Y ahí estaba una vez más aquel apodo que le había puesto a pesar de que le había dicho su nombre. Si no fuera porque resultaría de lo más infantil Zoro también le empezaría a llamar por un apodo.

—Deberías comer algo— le dijo en su lugar—. Por ahora no hay problemas de dinero.

Robin miró para el plato, tercer plato, de comida de Zoro pero no sintió nada de ganas por llenar el estómago. Otra cosa fue cuando su mirada se encontró observando aquellos labios porque ahí sí que sintió ganas de algo. Ciertamente ganas de llenar algo pero no su estómago… solamente.

—No tengo hambre, kenshi-san. No debes preocuparte por mí— la fija mirada de Robin mientras estaba comiendo y ella no le hacía sentirse mal por algún motivo.

—Toma algo— volvió a pedirle Zoro.

No es que la comida humana le pudiera sentar mal si no que no le atraía en absoluto pero sí que comprendía el malestar que sentía Zoro por estar comiendo mientras ella no lo hacía.

—Podría beber algo— no obstante era más fácil de hacer.

—Lo que sea— farfulló Zoro llamando la atención del tipo tras la barra, a uno de ellos señalando para Robin quien pronto se encontró recibiendo la lista de todo tipo de bebidas habidas y por haber, incluyendo mezclas de lo más extrañas.

—¿Y qué va a ser?— le preguntó finalmente.

Incluso Zoro aminoró su ritmo para poder atender a la petición de Robin.

—Me gustaría… eso— dijo señalando con decisión—, ¿kouhii?

Zoro era consciente de la cara de perplejidad que se le había puesto pero le resultaba imposible el evitarlo. Luego de toda aquella lista de bebidas cómo fue que Robin terminó por pedir un simple kouhii.

—¿Kouhii?— repitió Zoro aún sin poder creérselo.

Robin se volvió hacia él con su rostro serio e inmutable.

—¿Está mal?— la sinceridad con la que le hizo su pregunta dejaba bien claro que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

—No, claro que no. Si eso es lo que quieres beber.

Prácticamente, a partir de este día, no bebió otra cosa durante el resto de su existencia.

Loguetown. La ciudad a la que uno acudía a aprovisionarse para luego salir a la mar y entrar en Grand Line.

_Grand Line._

—¿En qué estás pensando, kenshi-san?

—En que si he llegado hasta aquí ya es hora de dar el paso que me acerque a la consecución de mi sueño. Entraré en Grand Line y buscaré a ese hombre para derrotarlo.

—Al mejor kenshi del mundo— reafirmó Robin.

—Taka no Me, Mihawk. La persona que se interpone entre mi sueño y yo— no solamente—. Entre el sueño de… ¿no es posible?

_¿?_

—Eso último no lo he entendido, kenshi-san— pero Zoro no la estaba atendiendo si no que miraba algo a varios metros de donde se encontraban en la calle adyacente—. ¿Kenshi-san, quién es?

Alguien que no podía ser porque la había visto muerta ante él. Su cuerpo sin vida con su rostro oculto por un simple paño blanco que palidecía con la pureza de su vida, su alma. Su alma, la misma que ahora se encontraba embutida en Wadou Ichimonji.

—Nadie.

Era tan sencillo el seguir caminando y dejarla atrás pero la sencillez no implicaba que fuera lo que se debía hacer. Sobre todo en una situación tan particular como era esta. Sabía que no era ella, Kuina estaba muerta, por lo que en líneas generales aquella muchacha no se diferenciaba en nada con el resto de chicas presentes no solamente en esta calle o ciudad si no en las que había en todo el mundo.

Desconocidas.

Caminaría en su dirección pasando de largo sin prestarle la más mínima atención y ella haría lo mismo porque no era ella, no era nadie más que una muchacha desconocida que…

—¡No puedo creerlo!— antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer algo aquella muchacha, precisamente, se interpuso en su camino pero toda su atención se centraba en las katana que llevaba sujetas en su haramaki—. Menuda colección tan maravillosa de tres katana. Esta si no me equivoco es…— por lo menos no se la llegó a coger porque habría sido el colmo y sí se dedicó a consultar un librito—, sí, aquí está. Wadou Ichimonji, una de las veintiuna Ō Wazamono conocida como "El Camino a la Armonía" y cuyo precio podría alcanzar los veinte millones de berries. Y esta otra es… sí, se trata de Sandai Kitetsu, llamada "Tercera Indomable", la tercera de las Kitetsu, una de las ochenta Wazamono, tras la Nidai Kitetsu que es una Ō Wazamono y la Shodai Kitetsu que es una Saijo Ō Wazamono. La Sandai Kitetsu puede alcanzar en el mercado el millón de berries— ¿es qué esta muchacha no paraba para respirar?—. Y la tercera katana responde al nombre de… Yubashiri, conocida como "Camino de nieve", y es una de las cincuenta Ryō Wazamono que…

—¿Te importa?— le interrumpió Zoro con sequedad y una dura mirada capaz de amedrentar al corazón más valiente.

Por supuesto que la muchacha se sobresaltó para tratar de retroceder y trastabillar consigo misma y acabar cayéndose al suelo de la manera más aparatosa posible. Parecía como si tuviera un don para ello.

Robin no pudo evitar una, diabólica, sonrisa pero al dirigirse a Zoro le regañó negando con la cabeza por sus malos modos con la muchacha que no tenía mucha más culpa que el poseer un inusitado entusiasmo por las katana. Por la mueca que puso Zoro estaba claro que no recibía con mucho agrado dicha _amonestación_ por parte de Robin.

—Sumimasen— se disculpó la muchacha realmente avergonzada por su actitud previa—. No pretendía molestarte— y decidió tutearle—. Solamente es que las katana son una parte muy importante de mi vida y al ver las tres que llevabas— dijo mientras se ponía en pie y se recolocaba las gafas— no me pude contener. Fíjate que llevar tres katana como hace ese kaizoku-kari tan famoso. Roronoa Zoro, ¿lo conoces?

Cuando dijo lo de kaizoku-kari Robin podía asegurar que le palpitó la vena en la frente de Zoro. Vale que no lo fuera oficialmente pero qué podía esperarse si para conseguir dinero no hacía más que cazar kaizoku.

—He oído ese nombre en alguna ocasión— trató de hacer pasar dicha cuestión pero, para su desgracia, a Robin toda la situación le parecía de lo más divertida.

—¿No es ese tu nombre, kenshi-san?

La mirada que le lanzó Zoro podría haber resultado mortal si no fuera porque Robin estaba completamente segura de que si no se le atacase con ánimos de matar él no respondería de igual manera. Y solamente se trataba de una broma inocente.

Sí, Devil Robin también tenía su buen sentido del humor.

—¿Tú eres el kaizoku-kari Roronoa Zoro?— la sorpresa, y admiración, en la voz de la muchacha sonaban como algo muy malo a oídos de Zoro—. No lo sabía, yo… sumimasen, no me he presentado— al instante estaba totalmente firme con una regia actitud militar—. Mi nombre es Tashigi, souchou, sargento mayor, de la Marina.

—Muy bien— Zoro trató de superar a Tashigi pero esta volvió a interponerse en su camino. Robin se estaba divirtiendo.

—Espera, no quería molestarte ni nada pero es que tengo la voluntad de que las katana no deberían ser usadas para malos fines y la gran mayoría de las katana se encuentran en posesión de kaizoku o kaizoku-kari lo cual me parece algo muy malo. Yo quiero recuperar todas las katana que están en malas manos y…

—¿Lucharás entonces con kenshi-san por sus tres katana?— le preguntó Robin interrumpiendo el discurso de Tashigi—. No obstante, como bien has señalado, el es uno de esos kaizoku-kari que tanto pareces detestar porque usan sus katana de manera indebida.

Tashigi palideció ante el rostro airado que se le puso a Zoro, aunque no fuera dirigido a ella si no a Robin por sus ganas de crear conflictos innecesarios.

—¿Qué? No, yo… quiero decir…

—¿Es con esa katana tuya que piensas arrebatar las katana a todos esos que no se las merecen?— le preguntó señalando la katana que agarraba con ambas manos con cierto nerviosismo.

—Bueno, yo,… sí… ¡pero eso no quiere decir que piense que no te merezcas tus katana!— añadió de pronto dirigiéndose a Zoro—. Es mi Shigure, "La Lluvia a finales de Otoño", una de las ochenta Wazamono.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Es del mismo tipo que la Sandai Kitetsu de kenshi-san— la sonrisa de Robin resultaba de lo más perturbadora porque no te indicaba lo que podía estar pensando—. Algo que ambos tenéis en común ahora.

El nerviosismo de Tashigi llegó a tales niveles que incluso se ruborizó ligeramente mientras que Zoro, en cambio, más que nerviosismo lo que mostraba era una creciente irritabilidad por toda esta situación. Robin siguió forzando dicha situación porque tenía curiosidad de saber el momento exacto en que la paciencia se rompería. ¿Por qué? Porque resulta ser alguien difícil de contentar.

—Tengo prisa— dijo Zoro en un nuevo intento por marcharse de allí que, aunque fue aceptado por Tashigi no lo fue por Robin.

—Por supuesto, no quería interponerme…

—Ayer cobró la recompensa por las cabezas de dos kaizoku— le interrumpió Robin a Tashigi—. Literalmente por las cabezas de esos dos kaizoku.

Zoro se volvió hacia Robin clavándole una mirada letal que la muchacha desestimó con absoluta tranquilidad.

—¡Si fuiste tú quien los decapitó en primer lugar!— protestó Zoro.

—No, fue en segundo lugar. En primer lugar tú los mataste, kenshi-san. A los Hermanos Nyaban creo recordar que ese era el nombre en sus recompensas.

Por supuesto que la noticia de esas muertes no fue del agrado de Tashigi que siempre que le fuera posible era de las que pensaban que se debería procurar no matar a los demás. Por muy fuera de la ley que sean.

—¿Los mataste?— parecía otra persona con la seriedad con la que le preguntó a Zoro.

—Me atacaron en primer lugar y yo me defendí— le respondió sin titubeos y con gran seriedad. Uno casi podría decir que enfado pero eso sería por causa de las manipulaciones por parte de Robin.

—Muy conveniente el que te atacasen unos kaizoku con recompensa por sus cabezas, Roronoa Zoro.

Ahora sí que se estaba empezando a molestar de verdad.

—Bueno, no las tendrían si no se las pusiera la Marina, ¿verdad?— el tono sarcástico y burlón hizo mucho más que sus palabras.

—Las katana que están en malas manos no dejan de llorar al verse obligadas a sesgar vidas absurdamente.

—Las katana no han sido forjadas para ser tratadas como utensilios de cocina o de decoración. Son armas. Son capaces de representar la voluntad de la persona quien las empuña.

Tashigi llegó a una conclusión final.

—No te mereces llevar esas katana— ella como ya tenía la suya en las manos no se sabía si se disponía a desenvainar en cualquier momento. Zoro, en cambio, cogió la funda de Wadou llegando a desenvainarla ligeramente con el pulgar.

—¿Piensas arrebatármelas?— le preguntó con un sombrío tono que dejaba bien claro que no le temblaría el pulso en luchar allí mismo… llegando hasta donde tuviera que llegar en el combate.

Robin sonreía de oreja a oreja observando el intercambio dialéctico.

—Sí— uno habría pensado que dicha respuesta habría sido el preludio de un intenso combate entre los dos kengou pero no fue así—. Cuando cometas el más mínimo delito no dudaré en quitarte esas tres katana.

—Mejor no digas tres porque es posible que me haga con otras durante mi viaje— la sonrisa de Zoro resultaba diabólica—. Quién sabe, podría acabar reuniendo yo todas las katana esas que buscas con tanto ahínco.

Una vez más Zoro se puso en marcha pero pasó a Tashigi por el costado contrario en donde se encontraba la Shigure para que no se cruzase con sus tres katana. Robin pudo observar el gran esfuerzo por parte de Tashigi para no iniciar un combate que no podía darse en estos momentos.

—Ha sido interesante— le dijo una sonriente Robin—. Ya nos volveremos a ver. Estoy segura de que kenshi-san estará aguardando vuestro combate con impaciencia.

Tashigi se quedó allí de pie observando como aquella pareja se alejaba por la calle hasta que los perdió de vista y darse cuenta de que sus nudillos estaban blanquecinos a causa del fuerte agarre con el que sujetaba a Shigure.

—¡Shimatta! Voy a llegar tarde— más tarde de lo habitual—. Me va a reñir de nuevo— y uno nunca podría adivinar con semejante comentario que ella pudiera tratarse de un sargento mayor de la Marina si no una simple muchacha a punto de recibir una regañina por alguna falta cometida.

Robin no dijo nada si no que estuvo acompañando en silencio a Zoro hasta que este, enfurruñado e ignorándola, acabó regresando a las mismas calles una y otra vez casi como si…

—¿Te has perdido, kenshi-san?— la pregunta era totalmente lógica y muy inocente. Nada para ganarse aquella mirada asesina que le dedicó Zoro pero que Robin aceptó como si en su lugar la estuviera mirando totalmente subyugado.

—No conozco esta ciudad— se defendió Zoro—. Además de que no tengo ni idea de qué hacer a continuación. Bueno, es ir a Grand Line pero no sé cómo ir.

—Puedo llevarte yo— le dijo Robin con toda tranquilidad, ¿y cierta esperanza?

—No puedo pedirte que me lleves todo el tiempo. Tengo entendido que en Grand Line se suceden todo tipo de imprevistos sucesos meteorológicos y sería demasiado peligroso.

Tenía razón, por supuesto.

—¿Se trata de eso o es qué temes que pueda aprovecharme de ti nuevamente para besarte sin que puedas ofrecer resistencia? ¿Temes que pueda abusar de ti, kenshi-san?

La sonrisa de Robin fue borrada por los labios de Zoro que la atrajo contra él agarrándola de la cintura y dejándola sin aliento. Por supuesto que ella no tardó en recuperarse de la sorpresa para devolver la misma intensidad de aquel beso pero, cuando había solamente comenzado, Zoro dio por terminado el beso ofreciéndole una maliciosa media sonrisa propia.

¿Quién podía abusar de quién aquí?

—Iremos hasta la primera isla para ver si desde ahí podemos coger algún barco con una tripulación competente. Lo único que nos faltaría es acabar con unos baka que no tengan ni idea de cómo navegar por Grand Line.

Recuperada de aquel beso sorpresa Robin no podía borrar la sonrisa de sus labios mientras escuchaba hablar a Zoro por culpa de todas aquellas referencias que estaba haciendo y en la que hablaba en plural y no en singular. Hablaba de un "iremos" y un "podemos" o un "nos". Pensaba en ella acompañándole, junto a él durante la búsqueda de su sueño.

La quería a su lado.

—Es un plan entonces— aceptó Robin—. ¿Cuándo nos ponemos en marcha?

—Ahora mismo es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

—Muy bien— Robin abrió los brazos y movió los dedos llamando por Zoro—. Ven más cerca, kenshi-san. No muerdo… pensándolo mejor, sí muerdo pero tampoco es que haya escuchado quejas por ello— la maliciosa sonrisa era propiedad de Devil Robin y lo estaba demostrando en estos momentos.

Sin mostrar el más atisbo de duda, ¿o precaución?, Zoro se detuvo frente a Robin. El que ella estuviera sonriendo de aquella manera…

—¿Lo vamos a hacer cara a cara, kenshi-san?— le preguntó mientras deslizaba su dedo índice por el torso de Zoro—. Aunque podríamos empezar de nuevo por detrás y luego ver a dónde nos lleva.

Hablando de llevar.

—¿Sabes por dónde se va a Grand Line?— le preguntó Zoro.

Robin se quedó allí de pie en silencio y con la mirada fija en Zoro durante unos eternos segundos en los que parecía que se hubieran quedado petrificados al no mover, ninguno de ellos, un solo músculo. Entonces Robin rompió en carcajadas que su mano era incapaz de ocultar tras ella.

—¿Quieres ir a Grand Line pero no sabes el camino?— había escuchado multitud de cosas absurdas pero esta…

—Ir era un objetivo como cualquier otro. No implica que ya lo tuviera todo planeado para acometerlo. Mi presencia aquí es claro ejemplo de que me dejo llevar por la situación si conviene a mis objetivos.

—Solamente tenías que decir que no sabes el camino, kenshi-san— le dijo Robin sonriéndole antes de abrazarse a él. Le encantaba la imperturbabilidad del rostro de Zoro que te impedía saber lo que podía estarle pasando por la cabeza. Pero sí que podía saberlo gracias a otras partes del kengou—. ¿Te resfrías con facilidad, kenshi-san?

Hablando de preguntas extrañas.

—Los débiles de espíritu se resfrían— fue la extraña respuesta por parte de Zoro para una pregunta extraña.

—Entonces no habrá ningún problema.

Con esto Robin alzó el vuelo llevándose a Zoro consigo bien sujeto por la cintura pero cuando estaba a cierta altura no dudó en besarle para que, cuando sintió los labios de Zoro devolviéndole el beso, dejar que se deslizase hasta detener su, más que probable caída cogiéndole de una muñeca. No la manera más segura para volar a tanta altura sin ningún tipo de medida de seguridad más allá de la confianza que Zoro tenía depositada en Robin.

—¿Por qué me preguntaste sobre lo de resfriarse?— no pudo evitar preguntarle Zoro.

Robin le sonrió antes de indicar con la mirada hacia el frente.

—Simplemente por eso, kenshi-san.

En el horizonte el cielo se oscurecía como si fuera de noche pero todo se debía a unas negras nubes de tormenta que jamás abandonaban aquella zona. La periferia de la Red Line. La Red Line también provocaba sus propias preguntas.

—¿Iremos a Grand Line sobrevolando la Red Line?

—No hay ninguna otra manera para lograrlo— fue la respuesta de Robin—. ¿Miedo a las alturas extremas, kenshi-san?— preguntó con tono burlón pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta. Por ello bajó la mirada para encontrarse con que Zoro no le estaba prestando atención si no que su mirada se encontraba fija en un punto, y por la distancia es lo que más se asemejaba, en medio del mar—. ¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?

No podía creérselo. Justo cuando tenía pensado ir a Grand Line en su busca va y consigue encontrarlo en el East Blue. Si creyera en cosas como el Destino diría que este encuentro estaba así escrito de antemano.

—Bájame. Mi rival viene a mi encuentro en lugar de ir yo al suyo.

—Pero si te bajo, ¿no irás tú a su encuentro en lugar de él al tuyo?— le hizo ver Robin con una obviedad demasiado evidente.

Y tenía razón aunque carecía de importancia el hecho de quién era el que fuera al encuentro del otro porque, al final, lo que importaba era que se encontrarían entre ellos. Un encuentro que solamente provocaría un combate. Robin se fijó en el objetivo de Zoro con mucha más atención de la que los simples sentidos podrían lograr y que la llevaron hasta una irresoluble conclusión.

_¡Ese hombre es muy peligroso!_

Aunque lo peor no era eso si no que Zoro no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra él. Si se enfrentase a él lo único que lograría iba a ser que lo matasen.

—Oi, ¿me estás escuchando?— le gritó Zoro logrando, finalmente, devolver a Robin fuera de sus pensamientos.

—Si luchas contra él te matará— no se podía decir más claro y directo.

Si no hubiera sido porque tras aquel tono indiferente podía ver en sus ojos real preocupación por su bienestar, Zoro le habría dicho algo muy poco agradable.

—Pues moriré. Para alcanzar la consecución de mi sueño la muerte es una probabilidad muy alta pero es algo que sabía a lo que tendría que exponerme por ello, si tengo que morir mientras trato de realizar mi sueño, y el de ella, pues bienvenida sea.

_Ella. El alma que se encuentra en Wadou Ichimonji. El alma de su rival._

—Tu rival es demasiado fuerte para ti en estos momentos. Deberías esperar a hacerte más fuerte antes de siquiera pretender querer enfrentarte a ese hombre— Robin negó con la cabeza—. No un hombre, es un bakemono. ¡Un monstruo!

—El mejor kengou del mundo. Por supuesto que tiene que ser fuerte. Si no fuera un monstruo todo sería una pérdida de tiempo— con estas palabras Zoro logró soltarse del agarre de Robin dirigiéndose en caída libre hacia su objetivo—. ¡Taka no Me Mihawk!— gritó Zoro mientras se colocaba la bandana en la cabeza—. ¡Lucha conmigo!

Mihawk abrió los ojos alzando ligeramente su mirada para desviar lo suficiente su embarcación para que Zoro, en lugar de aterrizar sobre ella, lo hiciera contra la superficie del mar _rompiéndola_. Tan sorprendente aparición bien valía perder unos segundos de su tiempo antes de continuar con lo que tenía en mente.

Zoro emergió y no tardó nada en buscar, y encontrar, a Mihawk, sobre todo porque este había maniobrado su embarcación para quedarse frente a él.

—¿Quieres luchar contra mí?

—Voy a derrotarte y conseguir el título del mejor kenshi del mundo— le respondió con tal seguridad que a uno le resultaría imposible no creerse sus palabras.

Mihawk, a pesar de ello, no parecía muy impresionado.

—No me he acercado a este mar de debiluchos para perder mi tiempo con alguien que ni siquiera veo capaz de matar mi aburrimiento— dijo con un deje de lástima—. Si no lo logró toda una flota de cincuenta navíos que acabo de destruir en Grand Line, ¿cómo lo va a lograr un pobre chico como tú?

No pudo evitar mostrarse impresionado por aquel comentario sobre todo porque sabía que no se trataba de una simple bravata. Si Mihawk decía haber acabado con una flota de cincuenta navíos es que había acabado con una flota de cincuenta navíos.

—No tienes por qué preguntártelo porque será lo último que veas en este mundo— le respondió con tanta seguridad, y con su rostro ya en sintonía con sus palabras, que Mihawk no pudo si no reaccionar de una única manera.

Rompió en carcajadas.

—¿Es qué todos los de este mar son unos graciosos? Sin tener que cruzar nuestras armas ya deberías saber la diferencia que existe entre nosotros, muchacho— Robin se acercó hasta quedar justo sobre Zoro al que cogió por debajo de los brazos sacándole del agua—. Pero es tu vida y tu elección.

Con esto se dirigió a un islote de apenas unos cincuenta metros cuadrados que se encontraba en los lindes de la tormenta. Robin no dijo nada durante el trayecto pero su mente se encontraba distraída por una extraña sensación que podía notar en su pecho. Era un dolor que surgía de una manera que jamás había sentido anteriormente y, por tanto, supo que la causa de dicho dolor tenía que ser Zoro pero, ¿por qué Zoro le hacía daño?

_Porque estás preocupada por él. Porque sabes que ese monstruo puede llegar a matarle y la sola idea de que pueda llegar a suceder es como si te desgarrasen la existencia con lenta y calculada crueldad._

Al aterrizar en el islote Robin tuvo que soltar a Zoro y no pudo si no sentir como perdía una parte de sí misma con gesto tan inocente. Si esto era amor no le extrañaba el que fuera tildado de peligroso y capaz de derrocar imperios aunque también lo único a lo que tener en consideración por lo que vivir.

—Kenshi-san yo…— Robin se alejó del lado de Zoro con el temor creciente de que pudiera ser la última vez que estuviera junto a él… con vida— gomennasai, Zoro.

No era tan desconsiderado para no ser consciente de que debería decirle algo porque él también se había pasado pero se encontraba frente al objetivo final que le depararía la consecución de su sueño y no podía permitirse el distraerse aunque fuera por motivos más que justificados. Ya se lo diría luego…

De seguir con vida suficiente para ofrecerle unas últimas palabras, por supuesto.

Zoro desenfundó sus tres katana. Yubashiri en su mano derecha, Sandai Kitetsu en su mano izquierda y Wadou Ichimonji en su boca. Era consciente de que se trataba de un error el luchar sin haber comprobado el temple de sus dos nuevas katana pero había momentos en que uno no podía avanzar sin cometer errores a sabiendas de ellos.

—¿Nani?— ante él Mihawk le mostró que la cruz que portaba al cuello era una pequeña daga oculta—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con eso?

—Eres un kengou insignificante y esta es la hoja más pequeña que tengo.

—¡No te burles de mí!— le gritó un airado Zoro.

—No es ninguna burla— aunque la mueca que ponía Mihawk decía todo lo contrario—. De serlo habría luchado con mis propias manos, muchacho.

El le enseñaría a infravalorarlo.

Robin apenas podía escuchar las palabras que se intercambiaron los dos kengou porque en sus oídos solamente se escuchaba el reverberar de sus latidos que golpeaban con inusitada violencia contra su pecho. Sabía que esto no acabaría bien cuando Mihawk detuvo un ataque de Zoro, el Oni Giri, con la punta de aquella diminuta daga bloqueándole las tres katana al mismo tiempo. No, no fue aquí si no desde que Zoro lo había señalado. En ese momento pudo comprobar el altísimo nivel en el que se encontraba y el abismo que existía entre Zoro y Mihawk. Era una lucha a muerte pero sabiendo el nombre del cadáver desde el primer momento.

Humanos.

Ni siquiera el asombroso corte del que mostraba ser capaz Sandai ofrecía la más minúscula posibilidad de victoria para Zoro.

_¡ZORO!_

El grito de Robin solamente resonó en su mente porque su garganta se encontraba trabada y no podía articular palabra. Ni siquiera en un momento como en el que se daba ante sus ojos. En esta ocasión Mihawk ni le permitió a Zoro realizar un nuevo ataque si no que le ensartó la daga en su pecho. Ligeramente a la izquierda.

—¿Por qué no retrocedes?— le preguntó Mihawk al ver como ni siquiera la posibilidad de atravesarle el corazón lograba que diera un paso atrás.

—No estoy seguro— su sangre ya no manaba solamente de los cortes en su cuerpo si no que también la empezaba a escupir—. Me parece que si retrocediera cometería algo mucho más grave e imposible de remediar.

—Te atravesaré el corazón— le recordó Mihawk sin que el pulso le temblase en la mano que sujetaba aquella daga incrustada en el pecho de Zoro—. Es mejor que retrocedas.

—Da igual. Traicionaría una promesa y mi ambición de tantos años habría sido completamente inútil.

—Pero perderás— le indicó Mihawk.

—Debo seguir avanzando— siguió Zoro en sus trece.

La situación ya estaba adoptando una resolución inevitable.

—¿A riesgo de tu vida?

La mirada de Zoro más afilada incluso que sus katana y su amplia y diabólica sonrisa le otorgaban el aspecto de aquellos que se mueven bajo la bandera de la determinación. No dar un paso atrás.

—Prefiero la muerte.

Robin suspiró aliviada cuando Mihawk sacó aquella hoja del pecho de Zoro pero era consciente de que era un sentimiento pasajero puesto que el combate aún no había terminado. Ambos aún seguían con vida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, chico?— le preguntó Mihawk luego de llegar a una conclusión de qué hacer con Zoro cuya tozudez le llevaba a preferir la muerte a perder contra él.

—Roronoa Zoro— le respondió mientras agarró a Yubashiri hacia el interior, más como si estuviera cogiendo un puñal, mientras que a Sandai Kitetsu la agarró como siempre pero la apoyó justo sobre la zona de la empuñadura donde estaba agarrando a Yubashiri. En su boca Wadou.

—Nunca lo olvidaré. No sabes el tiempo que hace que no encontraba a alguien como tú— empezó a decirle mientras cogía su espada que llevaba a la espalda—. Te concedo el honor de morir por mi espada negra, le mejor espada del mundo.

Zoro era consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás aunque, de haberla él nunca habría tomado dicho camino. Un único ataque y el que pierda morirá. Tenía que poner en este ataque todo su poder, su fuerza, su ambición… su promesa.

Victoria o muerte. Bienvenida sea quien llegue de las dos.

—¡Muere!— gritó Mihawk lanzándose al ataque mientras blandía su gigantesca espada negra.

—Santouryuu— gritó Zoro mientras hacía girar sus dos katana a gran velocidad. Un mortal molinillo. Mihawk vio algo en ese momento que le cogió por sorpresa— San Zen Se Kai.

Ambos kengou cruzaron sus armas y Robin boqueó sin emitir sonido alguno al ver como Mihawk, en su ataque, sobrepasó el movimiento de las katana de Zoro como si no se encontrasen allí o él fuera intangible. El acero cortó carne y la sangre brotó como un lamento.

_… he perdido… ¡se acabó!_, a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, y sabiendo lo que estaba por llegarle, Zoro no se sentía muy mal. Nada de miedo o de lamentos. Esta era la vida que había elegido llevar y no se arrepentía de nada._ ¡Él es el mejor del Mundo!_

Por alguna razón tenía cerca de él las fundas de sus katana pero, tras clavar dos de ellas a ambos lados de donde se encontraba arrodillado, solamente cogió una de ellas. Con gran solemnidad, y sin poder evitar pensar en ella, Zoro envainó a Wadou para luego ponerse en pie y encarar, por última vez, a la gran magnitud de su sueño.

Mihawk detuvo su siguiente, y último, ataque al ver a Zoro allí de pie con los brazos en alto, en cruz, esperando por el golpe final. Decir que estaba sorprendido por esto era una obviedad.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Sin dudas en su mirada y una sonrisa cómplice Zoro habló mientras la sangre brotaba por todas sus heridas y de su boca.

—Ser herido por la espalda… es vergonzoso para un kengou.

Mihawk no pudo si no devolverle la sonrisa porque, a pesar de la juventud de Zoro, estaba bien claro que tenía unas convicciones muy firmes. Tan firmes que ha preferido la muerte a perder su camino.

El corte cruzó el torso de Zoro en un movimiento descendente desde casi el hombro izquierdo hasta la parte inferior de su costado derecho.

_¡No tengas tanta prisa! ¡Eres muy joven para morir!_

Mihawk, en cambio, ya tenía sus años y a punto estuvo de perder la cabeza si no se hubiera apartado del camino de las afiladas uñas de Robin que llegó a rozar el alto cuello de su abrigo.

—¿Tan importante es ese muchacho para ti? Y a pesar de ello respetaste su decisión y no interviniste en nuestro combate— Robin semejaba un animal enloquecido con sus colmillos al descubierto y sus ojos ya no mostrando su color castaño si no como dos pozos de perpetua oscuridad. Se disponía a lanzar un nuevo ataque—. Si tan importante es para ti deberías tratar de evitar que se ahogase porque no lo he matado.

Robin volvió su atención hacia Zoro pero ya no se encontraba en donde había caído tras el ataque de Mihawk si no que había rodado por la ligera pendiente y caído al agua. Sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó al mar en su busca. Nadie se lo arrebataría.

Ni siquiera ella misma.

—Ciertamente no solamente suceden cosas imposibles en Grand Line— se dijo al ver como Robin rompió la superficie llevando a Zoro agarrado por un brazo mientras hacía lo indecible para nadar hasta el islote. Parecía como si fuera una misión imposible o que alguien estuviera tratando de tirar para abajo a Robin de sus pies. Sus movimientos resultaban lentos y la escasa distancia que los separaba de aquel pedazo de tierra semejaba sumamente distante. Tras lo que parecieron horas Robin finalmente alcanzó tierra firme y se arrastró a sí misma y a Zoro sobre ella. Lo había logrado—. Yo soy Jurakyuuru Mihawk. Eres demasiado joven para morir, muchacho— Robin parecía como si en cualquier momento también fuera a caer sin sentido además de no saber lo que hacer. Era mucho más sencillo el arrebatar vidas que el tratar de salvarlas—. Échale para atrás la cabeza y presiónale el pecho— sin poner en duda las palabras de Mihawk hizo lo que le dijo para que al poco rato Zoro empezara a toser y escupir agua y sangre—. Tienes mucho que aprender aún de ti mismo y de los demás— Robin le puso de lado para evitar el que se ahogase sin poder pararse a pensar si las palabras de Mihawk eran para Zoro, para ella, o para los dos—… ¡para ser un hombre fuerte, Roronoa! Pueden pasar mil años que te estaré esperando como el mejor kengou del mundo. ¡Y espero que algún día me superes!— la mirada de Robin, con esa dulce tonalidad castaña, se enfocó en Mihawk mientras seguía acariciándole el cabello a Zoro y recuperaba su propio aliento—. ¡Tienes que vencerme, Roronoa!— aquellos ojos de halcón pasaron de Zoro a Robin y esta se puso en guardia aunque no mudó su postura—. Y tú, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Una vez más Robin abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella bajó su mirada para llenarse con el rostro de Zoro mientras su rostro se mostraba compungido. Ella no tenía elección y, por tanto, sus deseos resultaban irrelevantes… ¿verdad?

—Es un camino tortuoso, muchacha— le aseguró Mihawk como si le hubiera leído la mente… ¡o el corazón de Robin!—. Más duro que vencerme con la espada.

De pronto Zoro, que había desenvainado a Wadou Ichimonji, la alzó al cielo en alto, todo lo que su cansado brazo le permitía. Hasta arriba del todo.

—¿Zoro?— la preocupación teñía la voz de Robin.

Mihawk no apartaba su mirada del kenshi caído.

—¿Puedes… oírme…?— Robin vio que Zoro tenía la vista perdida en el horizonte como si estuviera viendo más allá de la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste. Una mirada cristalina con lágrimas amenazando con brotar. Estaba claro que no le hablaba a ella ni tan siquiera a Mihawk. Por tanto Robin solamente podía pensar en una única persona—. Espero no haberte decepcionado… claro que no porque tenías razón… soy malísimo… un baka… uno de los dos debería convertirse en el mejor kengou del mundo pero ya no… ya no podremos enfrentarnos entre nosotros para decidirlo… yo rompería mi promesa si no logro convertirme en el mejor kengou del mundo… solamente perdí contra ti… y contra el mejor kenshi… pero ya no más… ¡Te juro que no volveré a perder nunca más!— Robin observaba mesmerizada las lágrimas rodando por el rostro de Zoro. Con lo poco que le conocía, y tanto que sentía de él, nunca se imaginó que un bakemono, un monstruo semejante, pudiera llegar a llorar—. Y algún día derrotaré a ese hombre porque solamente tú serás la única persona que me haya derrotado siempre en combate— Mihawk podía sentir esa sensación que había perdido diez años atrás cuando su rival perdió su brazo izquierdo. Ahora sentía nuevamente que tenía un objetivo—. Nunca más perderé con la katana. Ya lo sabes, Kuina.

Robin temía que jamás podría ocupar un lugar tan importante como parecía tener Kuina en el corazón, y en la vida, de Zoro. Pero el temor no iba con ella y por eso se sorprendió cuando una lágrima rodó por su mejilla hasta caer en la palma de su mano.

—Te estaré aguardando, Roronoa. Claro que para ello tienes que seguir con vida— dijo antes de volverse hacia Robin—. Será mejor que hagas algo con su herida o terminará muriéndose.

Mientras Mihawk regresaba a su embarcación Robin centró su atención en Zoro viéndole con sumo detalle de manera que ante sus ojos se encontró el pecho sangrante del peliverde que solamente por el simple hecho de respirar aquel corte no hacía si no abrirse cada vez más. Debía hacer algo como le habían dicho pero el salvar vidas no se encontraba en su naturaleza y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

—Si fuese humana…— esa era la respuesta— ¡humanos!

Debía volver a Loguetown en donde encontraría gente que podría ayudarla a salvarle la vida a Zoro. Aunque ponía en duda a aquella muchacha que podría esperar a que muriese para arrebatarle sus tres katana. Ciertamente no iría en su busca para pedirle ayuda.

Tras envainar las otras dos katana y colocarle las tres en los agarres del haramaki, Robin cogió en brazos a Zoro levantándolo sin ningún tipo de dificultad y alzando el vuelo de regreso a la ciudad pero al no hacer nada para impedir que siguiera desangrándose jamás llegaría con vida. Múltiples brazos surgieron del cuerpo de Devil Robin que arrancó la camisa de Zoro y la partió en trozos para tratar de contener la sangría.

—Ya casi llegamos, Zoro— dijo al ver la costa de Loguetown. El puerto—. Sólo debes aguantar un poco más.

—Bájame.

Robin no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de Zoro y no solamente porque le hubiera hablado, aunque parecía encontrarse inconsciente, si no por la fuerza que mostraba a pesar de su actual situación. No era una propuesta o una petición. Era una orden con respecto su vida.

—Pero aquí no podrán ayudarte— le dijo aunque descendía como le había dicho Zoro—. Solamente hay barcos y…

—Hablas demasiado— realmente debía estar delirando por la fiebre causada por la herida sufrida porque no era posible que le hubiera dicho a Devil Robin que hablaba demasiado.

Agarrándose con una mano al cuello de Robin se quitó de brazos de la muchacha para empezar a caminar usándola como apoyo. Ella caminó a su lado en silencio sin entender lo que pretendía hacer Zoro que se detuvo ante un anciano que ni siquiera se había percatado de ellos.

—Necesito sedal, jiji.

—Pero qué modales son…— cuando el viejo se volvió y se encontró con la sangrante herida de Zoro delante de sus narices se quedó sin habla para luego hacer un titánico esfuerzo por no vomitar cuando un movimiento de Zoro fue suficiente para que pudiera ver el interior de su cuerpo a través del corte.

—Sedal, ¡ahora!— aunque parecía que en cualquier momento se moriría allí mismo Zoro no daba su brazo a torcer. No se rendiría y no moriría sin haber cumplido con su promesa.

Al poco rato tanto el anciano como Robin vieron a Zoro coserse la herida con el sedal que había pedido clavando aquella aguja una y otra vez en su cuerpo mientras se cosía a sí mismo.

—No es la primera vez que veo algo así— dijo el anciano aunque parecía estar hablando para sí mismo que para Zoro o Robin—; pero sí es la primera vez que veo a alguien coserse a sí mismo semejante herida en el pecho.

—Es reciente, apenas unos minutos— entabló conversación Robin—. De no haber actuado pronto se le habrían acabado por salir todos sus órganos.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le pasó?

Antes de que Robin pudiera pensar si ofrecerle una respuesta intervino Zoro.

—Corta— ¿eh?—. Ahora.

Zoro le indicaba el final del sedal y Robin supo lo que debía hacer. Con sus dientes cortó el sedal y le practicó un nudo en la punta para evitar que se le saliera todas las puntadas realizadas.

—Listo— anunció Robin alzando el rostro hacia Zoro. Su rostro se encontraba completamente manchado de sangre y la sonrisa en sus labios no la hacía si no parecer lo que realmente era.

Ko, una diablesa.

—Bien, ahora necesito dormir algo.

Solamente fue decir esas palabras y la cabeza de Zoro cayó contra su pecho como si, finalmente, se hubiera muerto. Cuando se empezó a escuchar su profunda respiración dejó bien claro que, como bien había dicho, se durmió.

—Deberías llevarle al hospital— le recomendó el anciano pescador.

—Ha dicho que necesita dormir y para eso, como mucho, solamente necesita una cama— dijo Robin volviendo a coger a Zoro en brazos—. Y conozco una cama— el recuerdo de dicha cama se encontraba demasiado vívido en su memoria. Sobre todo lo sucedido en ella— pero necesitará una que esté de _una pieza_.

Robin no tuvo ninguna dificultad para encontrar el motel en donde habían pasado la noche anterior y, con la imagen que mostraba tanto ella, con su rostro ensangrentado, y sus manos además de parte de su cuerpo, como la de Zoro con el torso completamente manchado de sangre que impedía ver más allá de la misma, el encargado no pudo ninguna objeción a que cogieran otra habitación. El pago de anoche les habría permitido pasar el resto del año en cada una de las habitaciones del motel y al final les tendrían que devolver una buena cantidad de dinero sobrante.

Afortunadamente el encargado sabía muy bien lo que se hacía, no obstante Loguetown había sido ciudad de paso de kaizoku que se disponían a entrar en Grand Line, y lo seguía siendo aunque en menor cantidad, por lo que luego le llevó a Robin vendas, esponjas y agua fresca para lavar a Zoro.

Fue Zoro quien dijo de lavarse para quitar toda aquella sangre porque, en opinión de Robin, le prefería cubierto con toda aquella sangre. El motivo por el que ella también continuaba cubierta con la sangre de Zoro. Tal vez ese era el motivo principal de todo.

Estaba cubierta de Zoro nuevamente pero, en esta ocasión, de la sangre de Zoro.

— — — — — — — — — —  
><strong>END<strong>or**Fin**  
>— — — — — — — — — —<p> 


End file.
